Satan's Mistress
by lovepass77
Summary: This story takes places after the events of Abandon All Hope. Lucifer has taken up with his new mistress and he is desperate to get his hands on Sam Winchester because his current vessel Nick is wearing out quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Satan's Mistress

_Scene: a Hotel in Rockford, Illinois_

Lucifer buries his head in his hands the agony of defeat is unbearable it can't happen to him again. I wont allow it Lucifer says to himself he knows what is at stake and this time his plan must not fail. Sam Winchester's refusal to agree to be his permanent vessel is starting to weigh heavily on Lucifer's patience. The body he has chosen as his temporary vessel has already started to decay from the inside out.

Lucifer angrily exclaims: "This body will not do for much longer, its weak, its filthy. I want a new one. I want Sam Winchester!!"

_Out of the bathroom walks a scantily clad woman, her hair is wet from the shower she just took and she's smirks in his direction as if calling him without speaking._

Lucifer immediately looks up into her beautiful eyes and his worries seem to disappear from memory as now his mind is filled with thoughts of her. Her skin, her eyes, the smell and taste of her. She belongs totally to him and that pleases him a bit.

Lucifer stands up and his mistress already seems to know what time it is and what she is there for. Her purpose is clear to both of them. She wants nothing but to please him, nothing but to bring him the best pleasure he can experience outside of being in heaven with his father. Lucifer misses his father so much the pain at times rips at his angelic soul and threatens to consume him every day and night he is without God.

Lucifer knows all to well how bad this pain can be he had already spent two millennia wasting away his talent down in hell with the vermin known as demons. How much I despise them Lucifer thought to himself , they are almost as pathetic as the sack of meat surrounding my beautiful true form. Lucifer smiles at the thought of hearing their agonizing screams as humans souls continue to pay and eternity in hell for disobeying his father, this price he himself had paid for so long. Now that pain would soon be a distant memory he knew once he took Sam Winchester as his own he be King of Kings, Lord of Lords, the master with no equal and no superior. But what about his Mistress? Satan's mistress he calls her and Satan's mistress she forever will remain.

She walks closer to him and sits down on the bed still smirking and staring into his eyes as if searching for the beauty within and wanting to know his every thought.

Lucifer: "Strip for me".

_She's hoping he be in the mood tonight to lay with her, and immediately obliges to his wishes_

_Removing her lingerie she places them on the floor and once again returns her eyes to stare into his, totally mesmerized by her master._

Lucifer: "Now undress me" he orders calmly.

Again she does as she's told, unzipping his muddy blood stained jeans from spending many hours burying the corpses of those hairless apes he murdered early this very night.

_She stands up to remove his plaid shirt and his undershirt._

_She kneels before him in the nude to remove his muddy sneakers and wet socks._

_Lucifer smiles down at her._

Finally, she takes off the final stitch separating him from her, his pure white boxer briefs.

Lucifer steps out of them as she pulls them down his hairy white legs.

Lucifer: "It pleases me to look at you, you are not like the billions of disgusting creatures that consume this planet, your soul is pure, there are very few pure souls on this planet, my vessel Sam Winchester is a pure soul that's why I need him."

Satan's mistress kneels on the floor in front of him continuing to stare into his eyes wanting him to see right into her soul and consume it with his power. She knew very well all that he was capable off and unlike most it didn't frighten her it filled her heart with the desire to see him use them. It doesn't bother her one bit the lives that he'd taken and the billions of others that he planned to destroy, all that matter was he was beautiful the most beautiful thing she ever seen.

Lucifer: "Get up and run me a bath, so you may wash this dirt off my disgusting vessel."

"As you wish." Is all she says before his prescene, she never utters a single other phrase before him she does as she's told.

Once the tub was full and the bubble bath threatened to spillover the edges Lucifer enters the bathroom and takes this opportunity to take a leak right in front of her.

Lucifer doesn't bother to use the toilet he knows that his mistress will gladly clean his piss from the floor.

Lucifer finishes pissing, he steps over the puddle he's made and gets into the tub.

Satan's mistress kneels by the tub with a washcloth ready to cleanse his skin.

Lucifer lays his head back against the porcelain, closes his eyes and dreams of how beautiful this planet will be once he rids it of the plague known as the human race.

He closes his eyes as his Mistress bathes his flesh and though she shouldn't she can't help but caressing his vessel's skin with her hands hoping that Lucifer will acknowledge her once again, but he refuses to. Lucifer keeps his eyes shut, he has no desires like that of mortal men, Lust to him is merely a demon he heard of in hell and found to be unworthy of his attention or true pleasure. Lucifer knew real pleasure in heaven and nothing man had to offer could please him much. Satan's mistress knows this fact all too well, but it didn't stop her from wanting to touch him, hoping one day he will see her as worthy enough to lay with and finally plant the seeds of a whole new generation within her womb.

A child of purely Satanic blood and entire new race of angels born from Lucifer's pure soul, but in order for this to be even a remote possibility he would have to overlook her biggest flaw, being human that is the one thing that kept them apart she is too disgusting of a creature for him to lay with so all she could offer him was her soul.

She continues washing his vessel as teardrops fall from her eyes into the tub.

_Lucifer is aware of her tears but has no sympathy for her, he doesn't have to unlike other humans she was his and he knew it._

_Lucifer's eyes remain closed._

Scene: The Impala is a remote deserted highway in Wisconsin

Dean: "This is a really bad idea Sam!"

Sam: "Why? Because its my idea and not yours?"

Dean: "Exactly, Its sucide! You are too vulnerable right now and I'm not about to go after Lucifer half cocked again."

Sam: I know it sucks the colt didn't work, but we have to do something Dean, he's killing more and more people every single day. Soon the Angel of Death will be racking up his own body count and the numbers could reach the hundreds of thousands within a few days there is no time to waste.

Dean knew his brother was right about that and he absolutely hates to think of all those poor slaughtered victims because it only reminds him of all those they already lost in battle. The most recent being poor Ellen and Jo Harvelle two of the kindest, strongest women he had ever known. He felt a sharp pain in his heart everytime he thought of Jo mangled and bleeding on the floor of that store, thinking of Ellen holding her prepared to push the button that would send them from this earth for good hurt him. Dean first felt the sharp pain that quickly changed to feelings of absolute rage, he wants nothing more than to rip Lucifer's heart out that is if the son of a bitch even had one he thought to himself.

_Dean finally responds to Sam with something their best friend Bobby Singer often said to them during their many hunts together._

Dean: 'Don't try and con a Con Man, Sam. We don't know what Lucifer's true end game is and he's the one holding all the cards, if we just roll up there with no real plan we'll be dead as doorknobs within minutes."

_Sam rolls his eyes in his usual annoyed fashion at his brother's obvious oversight._

Sam: "He can't kill us Dean, or at least he wont kill us. He wants me to be his vessel too badly and you belong to Michael, he knows killing you now will only piss his brother off and he doesn't want his brother coming down here to finally claim you before he claims me."

Dean: I don't belong to anybody Sam, except well..I did join a health club once, but that was only cause this really hot chick worked there she was an aerobics instructor. Dean laughs at the thought "Dude, she had me sweating so much, the sex was so great I almost passed out a few times though."

"Dean"!! Sam says with absolute disgust in his voice indicating not only that he didn't want to hear Dean reveal any more details about sex with the aerobics instructor, but also that he was getting way off subject.

Sam: "This is not about you or me, this is about everybody Dean, I don't want what happened to Ellen and to Jo to happen to anyone else we know..what if Lucifer tries to go after Bobby next?

Sam looks at Dean with those sad puppy eyes of his that always makes Dean's stomach flutter just a bit.

Dean: "Alright! Just don't look at me like that, I get it. I get it. So what's your plan Sammy? We can't let him kill anyone else we love."

Sam pauses for a moment at that last word Dean says, it wasn't one Dean used very often, but he knew Dean felt that way about those he truly care for it was nice to hear him admit it sometimes and though it wasn't nice to hear Dean still referring to him with that little kid nickname Sammy. He admits to himself he'd grown to accept that no matter how hard he tries to change Dean's mind, he will always be Sammy to his brother.

_Sam sighs acknowledging his brother's willingness to cooperate with his plan_

Sam: "My plan is to follow these omens leading to Rockford, Illinois and find Lucifer then call Castiel for back-up."

Dean was surprised at how easily Sam brought up Cas now as if he were an old friend, but Dean knew better than that. Sam for whatever reason despite how much their father John had tried to beat it out of him was forever eternally trusting and willing to have faith in a higher power which had gotten them in trouble before.

Dean wasn't sure exactly what Castiel could do against Lucifer if he could even do anything at all, but he did like having at least one angel in their corner. He fears Sam and Cas would never learn to trust each other, but trust was something that had to be earned and reearned as far as Dean was concerned. Dean has his own trust issues with everybody but tries hard not to show it being a hunter was hard enough he thought if you can't rely on those you are hunting with you are gonna Die for sure that much he did know, so Dean worked very hard to wrestle with his inner demon that told him not to trust anybody not even himself.

Dean had met this inner demon once while dreamwalking in his own mind, he even recalls shooting the bastard, but the demon didn't die, he couldn't die, and he only had grown stronger inside of Dean while he was in hell, the scariest deepest part of Dean's mind told him that Sam would never be the little innocent boy he raised again, he knew Sam looked up to him, but Dean couldn't bare it if his brother became the worst form of evil known to man, he thought demons were bad, but now he knew angels were much worst. He always thought they didn't exist and now that he knows they do he wishes his mother had told him it was the easter bunny watching over him instead, bunnies are a lot nicer than the angels.

Dean: "Ok, but, I will not go after Lucifer until Castiel arrives promise me Sammy, promise me you will wait till he arrives and if anything goes wrong you will not try to use your powers just wait and he'll fly us out of there immediately.

_Sam smirks at Dean with his own knowledge that he's about to say something to annoy his brother and return the favor Dean often gave to him_

Sam: "I thought you were afraid of flying?"

_Dean glances quickly taking his eyes of the road to look at Sam's smirk with a "Are you Serious" look._

Before quipping "Oh Shut up Sam!" Dean says.

Sam laughs just a bit at that response knowing he's achieve his goal of getting under Dean's skin a bit, the banter between them had become almost like a ritual that he could rely on like clockwork, whenever Sam was worried or confused he could always count on Dean to say something that would at least let him know that some things don't change, his brother would always be a smart ass that thought was comforting in a world where very few things seem the same anymore.

_Sam turns his head away from Dean to look out the window and lets his thoughts wonder back to Lucifer._

_Dean turns the station on the radio and Metallica plays_


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: A cemetery

Raphael: "Your plan isn't working Zachariah we need to get tougher."

Zach: "You think I'd let those silly boys foil anything, they have no idea what is coming even Castiel has his head too far up his own trench coat to see the light of day, The End is coming that you can be sure of."

Raphael: The others are tired of waiting, they are growing more and more restless soon they may choose to give up and go home then what we're stuck down here and you know it. I just want to go home! Up there is so beautiful down here everything is so ugly and gray.

Zach: "You don't have to tell me, I hate it here that is why we must kidnap the girl, once we have her she'll be able to tell us what Lucifer is planning to do to get Sam Winchester to say Yes."

Raphael: This is a dangerous mission Zachariah, likely fatal for any angel whose caught by Lucifer, who shall we send to retrieve her?

Zachariah: " I am sending two for this job, just in case the Winchesters show up. Munkir and Nakir will bring her to us and see to it that justice is served accordingly."

Raphael: "Very well, I'll await your call."

_Rapheal turns to leave this place when a thought occurs to him and he turns to say_

Raphael: "Zachariah do you ever believe God is watching us?"

Zachariah : "No. "

_Zachariah pauses for a moment as if he wants to spit something even more distasteful from his lips, he finally remarks with_.

Zachariah: "God is Dead." We are the gods now.

_Raphael looks slightly disappointed by his response as if the last glimmer of hope he'd retained was just shattered_

_Raphael says nothing he just disappears from view_.

_Zachariah turns to look at a particular tombstone in the ground_

_He is standing over Mary Winchester's grave._

_Zachariah looks down at it sneering_

Zachariah: "You will regret not making a deal with me when you had the chance. Those boys are mine now."

Scene: Back in the Hotel in Rockford

Lucifer is trying to allow his vessel to sleep, angels don't need to sleep, but without it his vessel grows even weaker. It irritates him that this body is so restricting and worthless. He can wait to get rid of it.

Satan's Mistress sleeps by his bed on the floor; she has no possessions of her own as she has given them all up to be with him.

In fact, she no longer could remember the names of many of her closest relatives, she recalls having a family, but feels no desire to see or hear from them again, she only wants Lucifer now.

_Lucifer impatient with his vessel sits up in bed and sees her asleep on the hard floor he grabs her body and scoops her up into his arms._

_The pleasure of it almost wakes her up, but she dare not break her slumber if this is only a dream she doesn't want it to end._

_Lucifer places her body in the bed and stares at her naked flesh. _

Lucifer examines her skin, notices the freckles on her back, the bruises on her ankles. He recalls giving them to her himself. Almost as a brand he enjoys the suffering of humans and yet her suffering brought him the most pleasure of any human, not because he despise her more exactly the opposite he was actually beginning to feel something for her. Humans are incapable of real love Lucifer thinks to himself, why would I even dare consider allowing this thing to live for long?

Lucifer places his hand around her neck; he knows it would take but a flicker for him to break it ending her life once and for all.

As his hand wraps tightly around her neck, she still doesn't stir from her blissful sleep, anytime he is close to her she feels at peace her soul senses his presence through her unconscious state, she feels no fear of him only fear of being without him.

Lucifer decides to show sympathy towards his mistress on this particular occasion he does not kill her. Wait…. he thinks to himself, there's plenty of time for that, first I must take on my new vessel then I can decide what to do with this girl. I will probably kill her I mean her soul may belong to me, but I am so much better than she is; there is no way I could ever mate with such a creature.

Lucifer lies back down on the bed waiting for his vessel to return to that state of unconsciousness that humans need. Lucifer uses this time to go over his plans again of just how he will break Sam even if he has to kill every person that Sam cares about starting with his brother. Pity… Lucifer thought, Dean is a pure soul too, no doubt why my treacherous brother wants him, I'd say the bond they share is their weak spot, I will break Sam soon and he will say "Yes to me". With that thought Lucifer's body finally falls into a deep sleep.

Scene: a hotel room in Springfield, Illinois

Dean: "Sam, where is my leather jacket?"

Sam: "You left it in the Impala remember?"

Dean: "Oh that's right."

_Dean walks back over to the beds_

Sam: "What is with you lately? You've been becoming more and more forgetful."

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "Ever since that damn he witch made me Old, I can't seem to remember things the way I use to."

Sam: "Well did you remember to call Castiel and tell him we're here."

Dean: "I thought you were going to call him? Must I do everything around here!"

_Dean flops down on his bed exhausted from the day's long trip_.

Sam sighs: "You don't do everything Dean. Who is the one who brought you all of those quarters?"

_Dean smiles as he remembers the quarters Sam had given to him earlier that same night._

_Dean pulls them from his back pocket and places a few in the magic finger coin slot_.

_Sam rolls his eyes_

Sam: "I am also the one that brought you dinner, did your laundry and finally found Lucifer's Achilles' heel."

_Dean sits up from enjoying the magic fingers pleasure with that last comment about Lucifer_

Dean: What do you mean you found Lucifer's Achille's heel?

Sam: Achilles. Dean, from Greek and Roman literature he was a..

_Dean interrupts and rolls his eyes at the thought of his brother lecturing him on Achille's at a time like this_

Dean: "Sam! I know who he is; I'm not an idiot ok. What about Lucifer?"

Sam: Lucifer apparently has a girlfriend now.

_Dean pauses as if he is prepared to clean the wax from his ears as he is sure Sam couldn't have said what he thought he just heard_

Dean: A What?

Sam: "A girlfriend, well a mistress actually according to the lore in this ancient text I found, Lucifer will take a mistress during the final days of earth. It's often referred to in poetry, the idea that an Angel bent on destroying every human on the planet would actually be tempted to fall in love with one.

Dean: "You must be joking?"

_Dean couldn't possibly imagine that someone as egotistical and evil is capable of anything resembling love especially for a human being._

Sam: "The lore is clear Dean, Lucifer takes a mistress in his final days and is tempted kind of like Satan tempts Jesus in the Bible, well he is tempted with the very thing he is sworn to despise. Apparently spending so much time within a human form is causing him to feel more human and need things humans need like food and sleep and Lo…

Dean interrupts again: "Love?! Sammy, Love that isn't possible.

_Dean scoffs_

Dean: How can the devil love he's not capable of it?."

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "Why would you say that?"

Dean stares at Sam with a look of older brother disappointment and disbelief at Sam's response how can his brother consider such a notion when it was very clear to Dean exactly why Lucifer was incapable of love.

Dean: "Sam he is the Devil!! He is nothing, but cruel hatred wrapped in his own bullshit!"

Sam sighs also disappointed that his brother once again fails to see the other side of things and once again is so quick to judge a book by well another book.

Sam: Lucifer is not just the devil Dean, he is an angel. First and foremost angels are also created by God, like humans, he created them to love and worship him, Lucifer believes God betrayed his love, that's why he's so pissed off and wants to destroy humanity, he's basically a jilted lover, but yes he is most certainly capable of love, deep love, undying love, in fact if he falls for this woman then our troubles with him may be over.

_Dean already feels the headache coming on from this discussion, but he asks the question he knows he shouldn't _

Dean: "How so?"

Sam: Well the text is in Latin, transcribed from an even more ancient unspoken language, but basically it says that if Lucifer truly does fall in love with her, he will become human himself and lay with her they will have children and then he will die just like all humans do and return to hell more than likely.

Dean still unconvinced about this Lucifer love business decides it's not worth arguing over since it was clear to him that he and Sam shared vastly different beliefs on this subject he just wants this whole apocalyptic mess they are in to be over.

Dean: "So let me get this straight I am suppose to believe that if Lucifer has sex with some chick he'll die and this apocalypse thing will be over?"

Sam: "Well more or less, but sex and love aren't the same thing Dean"

Dean: No shit Sherlock!

Dean: I still don't see why we need to bother Cas with this then or why we even need to be here if this lore or whatever is real then shouldn't we just sit back relax and wait for Lucifer to become a human then kill him ourselves.

Sam feels the anger rising in his throat at his brother for even suggesting something like that and continuing to not see the bigger picture here.

Sam: "We can't do that Dean! If he truly loves her yes he will become human and die, but we must find out for sure. We need to find her that is why we are here." But, What about the girl? She is in danger, we can't just leave her there to be tortured and used by him until he either decides to kill her or worse sleeps with her creating an entire new generation of children born from the blood of Lucifer himself."

Dean: "SATAN SPAWN!! Oh well that's just GREAT!"

Sam rolls his eyes with the notion that Dean has finally seen this for what it really is an evil plot to basically take over the world.

Dean: "Well let's find her then! I am not about to sit around here waiting for a bunch of devil babies to hatch."

Sam: "Dean, what about what you said about not going in half cocked, we still have no idea who this woman is, or how to get to her undetected. Castiel may be able to feel us in."

Castiel: "Fill you in on what?"

Dean turns and Castiel is standing beside his bed with his usual bemused look on his face.

Dean: "Do you know anything about some ancient Achilles' text that says Satan hooks up with some chick and she delivers his demonic spawn into the world?"

Castiel: "The story of Satan's mistress yes of course."

_Dean frowns with the knowledge that everyone seems to know about this besides him_

Dean: "You knew about this why didn't you say something then?"

Castiel: "It's commonly told amongst angels that Lucifer will one day rise and fall in love with a human girl but many believe it to be a lie, one created by angels on his side meant to mislead those of us who want him dead."

Sam: "Is there a way to find out if there is a girl with him at least? Can't you fly us over there for a look?"

Castiel: "That my friend would be a mistake."

Sam pauses befuddled by the angel's statement, one that he refers to him as a friend something Sam hadn't considered he would ever do and secondly that Cas automatically assumes the worst no wonder he and Dean get along so well Sam thought to himself.

Sam: Well why is that?"

_Dean looks at Sam then looks back at Cas for the rebuttal_.

Castiel sighs: :It's too dangerous for you Sam, what if Lucifer kidnaps you? He is more powerful than I am I may not be able to protect you."

Sam immediately stands up angrily ready to kick this angel's ass for even considering that anything could be too dangerous for him after all he already has been through, hell he already blamed himself for this apocalypse and now his brother and this angel were trying to prevent him from being a part of fixing what he started as if that were even possible.

Sam: "Look, I am not a child. I may be a lot younger than you angels, but I am not stupid. I know it's dangerous It always is, it always will be. I've been killed before I've lost it all before, I will not just stay here like a log while you two run off and face Lucifer. Dean tell him would ya!."

Dean stares at Sam his own heart and mind battling back and forth racing to find a reasonable solution, but nothing about this situation was reasonable, his brother was on a mission to stop the devil even if it get him killed or possibly turn him evil in the process and Castiel was on a mission from God to protect them and find God. Dean never liked being told what to do by either of them, but he knew Sam well enough to know he was too stubborn to change his mind at this point, so he finally spoke on Sam's behalf

Dean: "Cas, Sam goes with us, I'll protect him it's what I do."

_Castiel looks at Dean then at Sam again, then down at the floor as if almost sorry he brought it up yet still concerned this is a bad idea._

_Castiel finally puts his hand out in from of him_

Castiel: "Take my hand then lets go."

_Sam reaches out to touch Castiel's hand and Dean does too; suddenly they all disappear from view_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scene: Outside the hotel in Rockford Illinois where Lucifer is staying.

Dean: "I think I'm going to be sick, I hate flying it is just not natural!"

_Sam bites his tongue resisting the urge to make fun of his brother for being such a baby about flying._

Flying never seems to bother me Sam thought I suppose it's because I've done it more often. Sam begins recalling the trips he use to take with Jessica down to LA. They were short flights of course from Stanford, but they were some of the happiest trips of his life.

I can still remember how cold she would get on the airplanes with all that air conditioning. Sam always offered his jacket to her, but she never did take it instead she would take one arm and put it in just one sleeve of his jacket and wrap half of his jacket around her squeezing in close to him, so they could both be warmer.

She was always so considerate one of the things I loved so much about her. For example; she never would eat the in flight meal, but would always packed a lunch for two with those little packets of raisins she always kept in her purse. She would toss a couple in his mouth every trip and kiss me afterward. It's strange that to think of her at a time like this, but then again lately Jessica is never far from my mind. Ever since that disturbing dream I had where Lucifer that sick son of a bitch pretended to be my Jessica I just can't stop thinking about her. I really hate him so much for using her to get to me. But, it will never work, that part of my heart is dead and now I just feel the emptiness.

_Castiel notices Sam not paying attention_

Castiel: "Sam, are you ready for this?"

_Sam suddenly remembers their on a mission and snaps his mind back into focus _

Sam: "Yes, I am ready. Let's go."

Dean: "Now wait just a minute, we can't just barge in there and say hey Lucifer got a hot date tonight with your mistress? I have a plan."

Castiel: "Well I can sense his presence inside the building he is in room 300.

Dean: "Ok, I'll pull the fire alarm and Sam you wait down the hall from his room and when you see Lucifer leave you signal Castiel and Cas you rush up there, grab the girl and fly her out of here pronto."

Castiel: "What about you and Sam?"

Dean: "We can find our own way back, its call a Taxi cab."

Castiel stares at Dean as though he's trying to determine if he is being serious of if he's using that popular human condition known as sarcasm. Cas reasons within himself that with Dean it was usually a little bit of both and that means Dean has no idea what he's getting himself into, but plans to barrel on in hoping for the best despite the extreme odds against them. I can already sense that this is more than likely another trap Cas thought.

Castiel wants to admonish Dean for this so called plan and yet he can't help admiring Dean Winchester for his give' em hell attitude. It reminds me of Michael in fact, but Cas decides he best not to bring that name up around the Winchesters. The idea of Dean becoming Michael is an extremely touching subject for them and the last thing I want to do is argue and push them away I need them to trust me.

I've heard Michael is a courageous, strong leader somebody who you wouldn't want to mess with and though I have never actually met Michael the stories I've heard from other angels leads me to believe that he is more powerful than any other angel ever known, even more powerful than Lucifer. I wish he were here to tell us what to do, to defeat Lucifer once and for all, to tell me about God, where is God?, what does he want us to do? All of these questions swirl around in Castiel's mind but he knows he too must focus if they want to survive this hunt for Satan's mistress.

Castiel: "Once I grab the girl, I want you two both head to the nearest exit, run as fast as you can and don't look back or stop until you are together again do you understand?"

Dean: "Yeah, Ok, let's just get this over with."

_Dean walks into the hotel building and waits by the fire alarm._

_Dean pauses for a moment to admire two sexy women passing him in the hallway then refocuses his attention on the fire alarm waiting for Sam to follow and get into position. _

_Sam goes in exactly three minutes later like clockwork they know each other well enough and have been doing this long enough to know what to do. _

_Sam makes his way up the stairwell to the third floor nodding one last time at Dean in the hallway as he disappears up the stairs. Once he reaches the landing between the second and third floor a young woman brushes pass him quickly bumping into him and almost falling down the stairs, Sam grabs her arm just in time and steadies her._

Sam: "My apologies, are you ok?"

_The young woman is staring down at the floor not wanting to look up into his eyes as hers are already filled with tears._

_Sam can immediately tell something is dreadfully wrong with her._

_Sam knows he should be following Dean's plan, but he can't help himself he must find out what's wrong and try to comfort this woman_.

Sam thinks to himself how he is often accused of being too soft and sensitive to people he meets mostly Dean bugs him about it, but even Bobby and dad have made their references to my overly inquisitive and sensitive nature. They all see it as my weakness and try to drill into my head that I should always shoot first ask questions wants everyone and everything in the room was dead, salted and burned.

But, that is where I differ from them and all the other hunters we've known Sam thinks to himself. I don't just want to kill someone unless I'm sure they can't be saved first or unless I know too many other innocent victims will die if I don't. I am not some bleeding heart fool, I may be sensitive sometimes, but damn it what the hell is wrong with that Sam wonders. Maybe the world needs some freaking sensitive people in it. Dean just thinks I'm acting like a chick.

_Sam finally can't hold back any longer _

Sam: "I'm sorry, don't mean to pry, but is something wrong miss?"

_The young woman finally looks up into Sam's eyes and he sees how red and swollen they are from her crying. _

_She suddenly responses to Sam_

Satan's Mistress: "My Master is going to kill me".

Sam's eyes immediately widen by her response, he is suddenly very ready to go into combat mode, something that had been honed in him for years by his father. Sam still hates feeling like a robot, but he knows sometimes it's the only way to survive the family business. I don't want to frighten her, so I better choose my words carefully Sam thought.

Sam: "Miss, who is going to kill you?"

_Satan's Mistress Pauses she nervously twitches and her eyes dart back and forth, she is not sure if her Master would even approve of her talking to a total stranger at all_.

Satan's Mistress finally whispers: "His name is Lucifer and I've failed him"

_She begins to sob again, tears fall fast and wet from her droopy eyes. _

That is all Sam Winchester needs to hear, he didn't have to ask any more questions of her right now because he knew he had to protect her at all costs, she is the only priority and I can't not fail her or let Lucifer hurt her again.

_Sam gently touches her hand_

_Sam smiles sweetly like a child begging for a piece of candy before dinner_.

Sam: "Please come with me Miss, I can help you."

_Sam holds out his hand praying she will take it willingly_

Satan's Mistress looks up into his sensitive puppy dog looking eyes suddenly realizing something about the young man in front of her, this young man was a pure soul like her.

She could tell because his eyes gave him away, the center of his eyes were just like her master's almost identical. Shocked by this revelation she decides she must find out who this young man is and why he thinks he can help her. Could he be the one my master wants if so Lucifer will want this information I am sure of it. I cannot let my master down again I can't bear it.

_Satan's Mistress responds to Sam with a simple head nod, she just nods then puts her hand into his and suddenly Sam is practically pulling her down the staircase as they race back down towards the lobby to get the hell out of dodge._

Dean operates like a solider armed for battle whenever there is any sort of mission from the mundane to the supernatural. That's how it should be Dean thinks to himself, if people didn't think so much and just follow their own instincts they wouldn't always need rescuing. I've been around enough victims to know there are only two kinds the survivors and the corpses.

I only like survivors because it's just no fun burying the corpses, in fact its Dean's least favorite part of the job, especially burying the bodies of slain women and children. His mind suddenly returns to thoughts of Ellen and Jo. Their bodies were totally destroyed in the explosion and the sound of it still echoes in his head causing him constant headache.

I always thought they'd be the survivors; the Harvelles have no business around us Winchesters no one does. They didn't deserve to die. Despite, any sort of logic saying otherwise, Dean already made up his mind that their deaths are his fault, that his dad's death is his fault, and so is Sammy's. I should have been able to save them or I should have been the one to die instead.

Castiel brought me back from hell, but what good am I if I can't save the people I love. Dean fights back the tears threatening to weaken his resolve no matter how much pain I carry it will never be enough. I will always have failed them and truthfully if it weren't for the fact that it's my job to keep Sammy alive and away from the Damn Devil, I'd hang it up here and now and never hunt another day.

I shouldn't be a hunter anyway, yes it runs in my family, yes I'd probably be rubbish at anything else except maybe fixing cars, but even that is rubbish when you look at the lives lost and the suffering Sammy and I have caused. It will never be enough and I have to live with it. He felt the stinging pain in his heart once more. God, I wish I were dead.

_And with that final thought Dean pulls the fire alarm and the sirens start wailing, the sprinklers jump out around the ceilings of each floor of the hotel as water gushes out soaking everyone and everything_.

_People immediately start rushing toward the exit crowded the main door out of the hotel_

Dean smiles to himself at least I did something right today, now where the hell is Sam?

_Sam's hair is already drenched from the sprinklers, but he can barely feel it, he's still in combat mode and his mind has one goal get this lady to safety and find Castiel immediately as he searches the crowded lobby for the angel and his brother he holds tightly to his new charge not wanting her to slip away or get lost in the crowd. _

_Castiel begins to walk back down the corridor of the third_ floor assuming Lucifer will be leaving any second he wants to be within striking distance, he has to be if he is to escape with Satan's Mistress.

Castiel thinks to himself, I know I don't have the power to kill him, but I can stun him just long enough to grab the girl that is if she's even still inside and alive. Where is Sam? He's supposed to be giving me the signal he should be up here by now.

_Lucifer opens the door of his hotel room the sirens continue to wail loudly drowning out his footsteps _

_Lucifer grabs a jacket from the closet and exits the room._

_Castiel approaches him from behind quietly._

_Lucifer turns his head quickly and vanishes immediately._

_Castiel stops quickly and looks around nervously._

_Lucifer suddenly reappears behind Castiel smirking._

Lucifer: "Come to join me have you?"

_Castiel whips around to face his rival_.

_Castiel frowns anxiously._

Lucifer: "Well I don't really need you, but I will accept you if you swear allegiances to me."

Castiel: "I didn't come here for that I came for the girl where is she?"

_Lucifer laughs at the thought that Castiel really is so naïve_.

Lucifer: "The girl is gone; she just exited the building with Sam Winchester."

Castiel tries to hide that he is surprised by this information. For a fleeting second he wonders if it's too late has Sam already join forces with this girl and Satan. He quickly tries to wipe the doubt from his mind knowing at a time like this it was far too dangerous to talk or even think about Sam with Lucifer around, with his ability to read people's thoughts and minds. So Castiel tries to be clever and pretends he knows what is happening.

Castiel: "Dean Winchester is gone too, he's taken the girl someplace safe and you will not be able to find them again."

_Lucifer laughs again this time louder at Castiel's failed attempt at tricking him_.

Lucifer: "You are totally clueless aren't you?"

_Castiel moves his head and stands up straight trying to look very authoritative, he is already irritated by Lucifer's attitude towards him. Castiel balls his hands into fists preparing to strike and fly away at any moment._

Lucifer: "Now don't you worry you little angel I'm willing to reveal to you what it is I plan to do with Sam Winchester. He is extremely valuable to me as you already know this vessel I am using is weakening by the day, its filthy and there is nothing pure about this poor man's soul, but Sam he is pure, he is just what I need to become. He is what I will become"

Castiel: "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Lucifer: "You Don't! Castiel there is no hidden agenda with me, no big lie the stories are true. I have taken a mistress and I threw her out of my room just in time when I knew you morons would come barging in here ready to take her away from me. I want her with Sam. I can't mate with such a foul creature as her, it's beneath me. However, he can. He is human just like her a pure soul, he will no doubt congratulate himself on his victory escaping with the girl unharmed. Sam and his brother Dean will try and interrogate her, get as much information about me as possible and once she's tells them what they want to hear Sam will take pity on her and want to comfort her.

I know him very well. She is prepared to sacrifice herself for me. She loves me that much; she will convince him to sleep with her even steal Sam Winchester's seed if she must. Once she is pregnant with his child, she will return to me and I will have Sam right where I want him he will never allow me to raise his only child, he and his brother will do anything to protect the only Winchester heir from the likes of me. Sam will gladly say yes to me in order to protect his unborn child from me and once I've taken him over the girl and the child will be safe."

_Lucifer smiles at Castiel knowing full well what he will say next. _

Castiel: "Wow. That's a beautiful story, you really must tell it to the Winchesters sometime. I'm sure they will get a real kick out of how totally full of shit you are. First of all, Sam Winchester is not just about to jump into bed with this girl after she's been with the likes of you, you stupid son of a."

_Castiel pauses not wanting to continue_ the statement knowing it will be disrespectful to their father to call him a bitch.

_Lucifer smirks victoriously_

Lucifer: "Go ahead say it son of a BITCH, yes you were about to take our dear heavenly father's name in vain weren't you? Curse his name and you damn yourself to an eternity away from his presence, you will never be able to return to heaven now. You might as well join me. Otherwise, you will forever be separated from the One True God and like I did you will wither away in hell.

Castiel: "I would rather go to hell and wither away then stand here talking to you. You are nothing, but lying filth and you dare lecture me on what's holy, you are the one that disgraced our father long ago, you murderer the brotherhood in heaven, you destroyed the family and now you want to destroy the Winchesters too. Well I will die before I let that happen BITCH!"

_Lucifer sighs with pity for Castiel_

Lucifer: "You've been around these humans too long, you've grown soft you think because you help them they will accept you as one of their own. You will never be one of them Castiel. They are scum; they are the pus that seeps through the valley of death. You think I am lying filth take a closer look at the company you keep my dear brother. You want Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester to trust you. They will never trust you, they don't even trust themselves. I know them better than they think. Sam Winchester is mine, just like my mistress. I can't control Dean, but I don't have to. He will do anything for Sammy that much we all know and Sam will do anything to help this girl. He thinks it's his ticket to redemption his way of absolving himself for breaking me loose, but he will only find his rewards to be the deaths of all those he cares for as his child is taken away from him and raised by me to be the future King of Planet earth.

"I have no desire to stay here with these apes. I will return to heaven after all humanity is destroyed. I will sit on God's throne and I will wear the golden crown of thorns and I will rule over earth as a righteous and gracious Lord. I have no desire to control mankind and force them to worship me the way our father does why would I want these creatures to worship me, they are practically worthless. I allow myself some pleasure from the presence of my mistress and for that I may choose to keep her alive for a time, just because she belongs to me. But, no matter what happens even if it were possible to keep her from escaping them and coming back to me once Sam's child is born the child's soul like hers will belong to me. She dies, and the baby's soul already belongs to me. My mistress will give everything to me; including her first born. You think that you can stop it be my guess. Tell them what I've said is a lie, tell them the truth, it doesn't really matter you will fail and I will win no matter what you do."

_Castiel has heard enough from this pompous jackass he lunges at Lucifer with Dean's necklace in hand hoping to burn his internal visage with its holy power_.

_Lucifer quickly moves out of harm's way and stabs Castiel with a knife hidden in his back pocket. The knife is covered in some of Lilith's demonic blood. The blood acts like a poison stunning Castiel and causing him to immediately fall to the ground losing consciousness quickly, but he manages to utter one final word to Lucifer_.

Castiel: "BITCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scene: Outside the hotel in the parking lot

Sam: Dean! Over here!

_Dean searches the crowd and sees Sam standing a few yards away with some woman_

_Dean frowns and rushes up to them_

Dean: What the hell happened Sam? You didn't follow the plan!"

Sam: "I didn't have time; she ran into me in the hall, we have got to get out of here now before Lucifer shows up"

Dean: "Wait, where is Castiel?"

Sam: I don't know, but come on we can't wait we need to go, Cas told us to run and not look back"

Dean finds it unbelievably irritating that Sam is willing to follow the angel's orders, but not his. Yet, he concedes to Sam's wishes as he can tell the young woman looks terrified.

Dean: Ok, let's go!"

_Sam grabs the mistress's hand again as the three of them race towards a main street in town and search franticly for a taxi. _

_One cab drives closer to them and Dean stands in the street waving his arms frantically, forcing the driver to slam on the brakes to prevent hitting him_.

Dean: "Get in!"

_Sam pulls Satan's Mistress into the cab and gets in next to her even buckling her in. _

_Dean follows from the other side of the car_

_The Driver is incredibly angry at Dean for almost causing him to have an accident so he yells at him_

Driver: "Are you people fucking Insane!?"

_Dean pulls out a gun and points it at the Driver through the open window. _

Dean: "Yes, now shut up and drive"

_Driver immediately presses the gas pedal down and they race down Figueroa Street._

_They drive and drive Dean barks directions at the Driver as they head out of town and back to Springfield. _

Satan's Mistress holds Sam's hand and doesn't let go, she is surprised at how strong the muscles in his hands are, but something about his strength appeals to her, She thinks to herself, if he is meant to be my Master's vessel I will be truly blessed. I must find a way to get him alone where my master can find us and take him with us.

_Satan's Mistress smiles at that thought and stares into Sam's eyes wanting him to acknowledge her_.

_Sam does acknowledge her. He smiles back and squeezes her hand a bit trying to reassure her that she is totally safe now._

Satan's Mistress finally does feel safe and happy knowing she is about to give her Master his true desire and finally please him the thought feels her heart with so much passion.

Dean: "My name is Dean, by the way"

Dean notices how tightly and closely she sits and holds Sam's hand, he also notices how she can't stop staring at his brother and that unnerves him very much because most victims they encounter find Sam confronting, but they were not usually this clingy except for maybe Becky Dean thought.

_Satan's Mistress doesn't even turn her head to look at him keeping her eyes only on Sam, she just responds to Dean_

Satan's Mistress: "Yes, I know who you are."

Dean: "Really?"

Dean looks up at Sam with a puzzling look and Sam returns his gaze with an equally puzzling look.

Sam: "Miss, can you tell us your name?"

Satan's Mistress realizes that she no longer remembers her name as all that matter is that she belongs to Lucifer and therefore is simply his mistress.

_She smiles and looks up into his eyes_

Satan's Mistress: "No, but you can give me one if it pleases you."

_Dean frowns and rolls his eyes_

Unbelievable Dean thinks to himself, why are all the chicks attracted to Sam so freaking bat shit crazy? The few normal ones all die and the crazy ones make my headaches worse. He should have married that one chick back in New York, she is the only one still alive and not a total freak, but Dean reasons that more than likely neither of us will ever get married or have a family, this job just won't allow that, if we don't die today, or tomorrow, we'll only live to see our families murdered in front of us again."

_Dean frowns deeply_

Just thinking of the reality of their lives tore him apart in ways he didn't totally understand, why should I even bother to long for a normal life when it is unfathomable for us. As much as I tease Sam about being freak, I'm an even bigger freak I know I am. If Sam only knew some of the things I've done both on earth and in hell, he may never speak to me again. Of course I thought the same thing once after he left with Ruby, it hurt so bad to see him walk out on me like that, but he's the only person I will ever put up with that kind of shit from, well maybe dad or bobby, but Sam is different he needs me the most and truth be told I need him even if he is a freak.

I may want to kill Sam sometimes, he can get under my skin so bad I want to beat the living shit out of him, and I would if it weren't for those damn eyes of his. I still remember when he was a baby and he would cry so freaking loud I'd want to put a pillow over his head just to drown him out for good. I'd go up to his crib so pissed off and then he'd look at me with those annoying watery eyes and I just knew right away no matter what I must protect him from harm, he's my responsibility if I don't do it thinks could be so much worse. Besides at least he doesn't cry as much now as he use to the baby, at least now he brings me quarters and food. That reminds me I'm hungry.

_Sam looks over at his brother and can tell Dean's inside his own head_

Dean isthinking that worries me, whenever Dean thinks too much its trouble. I'm the thinker. He's natural, he does what he wants to do, how he wants to do it, and he doesn't have to think about it much or give a shit if anyone else doesn't like what he's doing or at least that's what he wants everyone to believe.

But, I know him too well, he cares about what people think maybe more than I do, he wants me to look up to him, well I've always looked up to him, I just wish he didn't look down on me. He takes care of me sure, but I can't help feeling like there is so much he isn't telling me, so much pain he carries around that he doesn't want me to know about. God, why can't he just tell me!

I may not be able to change it, but I can at least try to comfort him. He never wants to let me do that for him. He thinks I'm too much of a freak, well I guess I am, but I would give anything to have him understand that I never really want to hurt him. That's not true, I do what to hurt him sometimes, but only because he drives me so crazy, no one but Dean can make me want to hug him and strangle him all at once. I miss my family, I use to get so mad at dad, and I never felt like he cared about me as much as I care about Dean. The pain I feel inside makes me so sick sometimes I just throw up in the bathroom with the shower running just so Dean can't hear, it scares me the thought of hurting Dean again. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Sam's mind returns to thoughts of Ruby, and what he did alone in the dark with her still eats at his soul every day. He admits to himself it was wrong and yet some part of him still remembers the taste of her, the smell of her blood, that sick urge inside that pulls and lingers inside him never-ending. God I wish I could kill myself sometimes, If I were dead, Dean wouldn't have to worry about me, Bobby wouldn't have to worry about me.

_Sam frowns and stares out the windows of the cab_

I wouldn't be able to get away with it though; Lucifer will probably just bring me back. I'm trapped, and all I can do is hope this lady can help us stop him. It's weird her holding my hand so tight all this time, she must be really scared, she keeps staring at me, its unsettling, but I have to protect her from him. I have to protect Dean and myself from him too. I can't become him, I won't. Sam looks at Dean one last time, looking at him reminds Sam of why he can never say Yes to Lucifer, Sam thinks to himself, If I do Dean will just die, he will never be able to live with that, never be able to forgive me or himself for letting me go down the wrong path. I can't do that to him, I can't hurt him again, this pain inside hurts too much, it hurts even more than my craving for more demon blood. He may never forgive me as it is why should he? I still blame myself. I can't let him down, I can't let myself down, I can't say Yes. I won't.

Dean: "Stop the cab"

_Driver pulls over quickly and stops in front of their hotel_

Dean: "Sam pay the guy will ya"

_Dean exits the cab_

_Sam rolls his eyes knowing full well that they are low on cash, but he reaches into his wallet and pulls out his last hundred dollar bill. The meter is even higher than that, but it's all Sam has right now so he hands it to the driver._

_The driver grabs the cash quickly and barely waits for Sam and Satan's mistress to get out of the cab before speeding off._

_Sam felt bad for the guy for a moment, but he felt the tug on his hand as Satan's mistress pulled him towards the hotel still unwilling to release his hand from her grasp._

_Scene : Inside the Winchesters' hotel room_

Satan's mistress stares at Sam and continues holding his hand as she sits next to him on his bed very closely

Sam is beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable with her being so close

Sam finally says to her

Sam: "May I take a shower?"

Dean: "Yeah sure whatever, soaps under the sink."

Sam: "I was talking to her."

_Dean smirks and lies down on his bed trying to relax and get rid of his mild headache_

Satan's Mistress: "I can bathe you if you so desire it"

_The words force Dean to rise from his comfortable position he looks directly at Sam awaiting to hear his response and trying hard not to burst out laughing._

_Sam stares at her sheepishly _

Sam: "No I can bathe myself thank you, been doing it for years"

_Dean cocks his head to the side motioning to Sam to go ahead and ask her what it is they both want to know_.

_Sam sees Dean's motioning and sighs knowing he will have to do the questioning otherwise Dean will say something rude or stupid_.

Sam: "Miss, may I ask you why you were with Lucifer?'

Satan's Mistress knows this is coming, she knew it the entire cab ride over that as soon as they reached their destination, they'd be asking her questions about her relationship with Lucifer and though she did not want to tattletale on her master, she realizes it will be best for now if Sam Winchester believe she is a pitiful victim instead of a willing participant in it all of this.

Satan's Mistress: "I was walking home one night from work, I slipped in the ice and fell it hurt my ankle really badly. Suddenly, a bright light like that of a car's headlights was shining in my face. I closed my eyes to avoid the pain of the light and when I reopened them I was in a hotel room."

_Sam nods attentively_

_Satan's mistress pauses for a moment and finally looks over at Dean wanting to see if he too is buying her story_.

Dean: "Yeah, Ok go on."

_She continues_.

Satan's mistress: "I looked around the room and sitting across from me was a man, he was handsome though a bit tired looking and his clothes were stained with blood and mud. He held a knife in one hand and was twirling it on the table next to him. I wanted to scream, but was afraid he would stab me if I did. So I just stared at him. He told me his name was Lucifer then he told me to strip for him. I wanted to cry so badly, but I did it anyway then he stood up walked over and told me to undress him too, still holding the blade in his hand. I did as I was told; figuring that if I was going to get raped I at least didn't want to be stabbed afterword so I planned to cooperate with this maniac.

_Sam cringes at the thought of Lucifer hurting this poor woman like that. _

_Satan's mistress stares at Sam and sees his eyes dilating she feels bad that she is upsetting him._

_Dean's look furious and ready to stab someone._

Satan's mistress: "Maybe I better stop now"

Sam: "No, please we need to know what Lucifer was trying to do with you."

_Satan's mistress sighs sadly_

Satan's mistress: "Well he told me to draw him a bath, so I did and then he came in to the bathroom, and locked the door. He proceeded to pee on the floor right in front of me it was so disgusting. He told me he expected me to clean it up later, after I bathed him. I knelt down prepared to do as I was told as he carried the knife into the tub with him. He then proceeded to tell me he wants me to carry his child. I didn't want to believe him at first I thought he was just crazy, and that this couldn't really be happening to me. He stood up in the tub suddenly, then he showed me his wings and I'm almost blacked out in shock. He dragged me on the floor twisting my other ankle bruising it painfully. Then he went to bed with the knife under his pillow and I laid beside his bed on the floor completely afraid to even move and it hurt so bad I started crying all night."

"The next morning I awoke to find he put me in his bed while I was sleeping I thought I could feel him moving me, no doubt fondling my breasts while I slept. He then tries to strangle me, but for some reason he stops and tells me to get up and go get him so breakfast, he hits me and knocks me out of bed. I rush towards the door. He says if I try to run he will find me and kill me, so I better come back quick or else. I quickly got dressed and left the room crying. That is when I ran into you on the stairs. I just wanted to go home and be with my mom and my brothers again".

Dean: "Where is your family, they could be in danger as we speak?

Satan's mistress realizes she has just triggered Dean's emergency response alert so she starts to panic a bit because she does not want him dragging Sam to her mom's to save them when she knew full well Lucifer had already killed them and she didn't even care about them anymore anyway.

Satan's mistress: "Well they are on vacation in Brazil somewhere I'm not sure exactly, they will not be back for at least a week, so even if Lucifer knew where they were, we could never get there in time."

_Satan's mistress lets tears fall from her eyes and begins to tremble_

_Sam scoots closer to her on the bed and grabs her hand again, trying to calm her pain_.

Sam: "Don't cry, we will not let him get you, we promise. Our friend Castiel he well he is trained to deal with this sort of thing so he will make sure to take you far away someplace where he can't get to you or hurt you again or your family."

Satan's Mistress: "Thank you Sam, you are very kind."

_Sam gives her a half smile_

Sam: "Why don't you go take a shower first, I need to talk to Dean for a minute anyway."

_Satan's Mistress smiles and does as she is told_.

Sam stands up after she enters the bathroom and shuts to door; he motions to Dean to follow him outside the room.

Once they are both outside in the hallway, Sam says

Sam: "So what do you think of her story?"

Dean: "I think her story is full of shit!"

Sam: "Yeah, me too."

Dean: "All that crap about Lucifer asking her to get him breakfast, he doesn't need to freaking eat! He doesn't want to have children with her, he hates humans. What is wrong with this chick Sam? She must be crazy or ill or something she could even be demon possessed."

Sam: "Well I put holy water in our shampoo so if she's in there showering and starts screaming we will know in a second if she is possessed."

Sam and Dean reenter the room and listen through the bathroom door for Satan's mistress, several minutes pass and no screaming is heard.

Sam: "So at least she's human, maybe she is confused or something."

Dean: "She's confused alright, but we got to get her out of here, she is a threat to herself and us." And where the hell is Castiel, we need to find him like now!"

_Satan's Mistress turns off the water, dries off and comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel still wet and tired looking_

_Sam and Dean stop talking and look at her, they are both unsure of what to say to her or do next._

_Dean finally speaks_

Dean: "We need to get you somewhere safer so Lucifer doesn't find us"

Satan's Mistress: "My Clothes are bloody and smell, I am so tired I just want to go to bed"

Sam: "Uh, sure you can borrow one of my shirts and take my bed, I can just sleep in the car."

Satan's Mistress is even more surprised by his kindness, but really doesn't want him to sleep in the car, she wants him nearby, she doesn't want them to take off in middle of the night and leave her alone. Though she figures they believe her story and want to protect her.

_Satan's mistress suddenly drops the towel revealing her nakedness to both brothers._

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sam immediately looks away and bends down to pick up the towel Satan's Mistress dropped._

_Dean takes a nice long look at her and tries not to smile._

_Satan's Mistress piercing blue eyes continually stare at them, not ashamed at all of her current state. Her wet brown hair drips beads of shower water onto the carpet._

Dean can't help but notice the unique tattoo on her lower abdomen the symbol reminds him of something he'd seen in one of Bobby's old books once, but he wasn't quite sure of his meaning. Dean thinks to himself I'll have to remember to ask Colombo over here later about it.

_Sam holds out the towel to cover her from their view and continues to look away_.

Satan's Mistress: "I don't want to sleep alone tonight, please don't go."

_Tears roll down her cheeks, she raises her right hand to her face to brush them away and Sam notices another small scar on wrist similar to the symbol of the tattoo_.

Sam: "Did Lucifer do that to you too?"

_Satan's Mistress nods her head in reply, _

She knows full well the scar came from long ago and only the bruises on her ankles were the mark of Lucifer, but she badly wants their sympathies.

Dean decides he's had enough of this and takes matters into his own hands.

Dean: "Look uh lady, we don't have much time you are obviously tired, so please just hop in bed and try and get some sleep. Sam and I are not going anywhere tonight, we'll stay put for now he'll take my bed, you can take his and I'll just sleep on the floor its better for my back anyway. But, tomorrow we are all out of here Okay!?

_Dean says that last line with a stern bravado wanting to make it clear to her that she is not the one in charge here._

Satan's Mistress can see in his eyes how serious he is about this and she can tell he is worried about something or someone?

Satan's Mistress: "Its Castiel right?"

Sam and Dean at the same time: "What?"

Satan's Mistress: "Castiel is the one you are worried about not me, you want to find him don't you, make sure my Ma…uh Lucifer isn't doing something to him. Well don't worry about your friend Lucifer will not kill him he has no reason to it's me he wants."

_Satan's Mistress smiles a slight reassuring smile._

_Dean stares at her with disbelief etched on his face._

Can this woman really be this disturbed he thinks to himself, she needs help I can't believe we have to spend the entire night in this room with such a loon.

Sam is thinking something similar, but he is also concerned that they are not going to be able to easily get rid of her or Lucifer and is starting to recall the meaning of that symbol on her body. The symbol is often mistaken by those not well versed in ancient symbolism to mean lover, but it really has a more hidden connotation it means betrayer.

_Sam looks worried._

Scene: A very dark room with wood planks

_Castiel awakes from his coma, his pain is excruciating and he can barely move his vessel's extremities. His arms and wrists are tied down by a thick rope that is digging into the flesh of his meat suit. Castiel twists and feels the burn of the rope, his eyes are blurry and it takes a while to come into focus. But, he isn't given the time to focus or comprehend where he is before more pain suddenly comes. _

_Meg twists the knife still wedged into his shoulder blade causing Castiel to become incredibly alert and to groan out in agony at the demon. _

Meg: "That's for the ring of fire you asshole!"

_Meg stabs another bloody instrument into his vessel's hand this time a fork covered in demon blood again the pain is crushing and Castiel's true visage squirms inside riving from agony_.

_Castiel still refuses to give in finally recalling how he used her as a doormat to escape the ring of fire Lucifer had once trapped him in he taunts Meg with what he did to her by singing at her._

Castiel "I fell into a burning ring of fire and went down, down, down and the flames when higher and it burned, burned, burned that ring of fire, that ring of fire"

Meg: "Oh you think this is funny, well it won't be when the Angel of Death gets here and rips that meat suit of yours apart you will be even more vulnerable naked in your own visage to him, he will make you cry motherfucker!"

_Meg slaps Castiel across the head._

_Lucifer stands in the doorway behind her._

Lucifer: "Meg stop! You aren't even doing it right."

_Meg turns to face Lucifer with a confused pitiful expression._

Meg: "Beg your pardon?" I'm a demon; I think I know how to torture someone."

_Lucifer shakes his head in disapproval of her._

Lucifer: "You beg because you are weak, you think torturing him will do any good that is not what he is here for he is here to answer my questions about Sam."

_Castiel spits in Lucifer's direction._

Castiel: "I will not tell you anything!"

Lucifer: "Oh, but you already have told me a lot; you told me a lot of lies. You told me that I will never be able to find my mistress, but as we speak I know exactly where she is and how to get her back. You called me a bitch, when in reality you are the one tied up like a dog. I don't want to torture you Castiel, I have something else in mind for you, but I need Sam Winchester just tell me what I want to know and we will let you go."

_Lucifer looks at Castiel pitifully as if he's trying to reason with the angel before it's too late_.

Meg wants so badly to protest that decision, she wants to see Castiel die for what he did to her forcing her to change vessels as the one she was using was so badly burned from the fire it disgusted her to even look at it.

Meg's new vessel is taller with the strong arms of a swimmer. Meg recalls watching the young woman swim right before she took control of her body filling her with black smoke. The woman inside still cries and screams whenever she isn't unconscious. Meg laughs internally at the thought of the poor woman's suffering, but that pleases her little compared to the pleasure she wants to get out of hurting Castiel.

Meg: "Please Master Lucifer, let me try again?"

Lucifer: "Very well take off your clothes and try again."

_Puzzled looks capture Castiel and Meg as they consider what Lucifer has just said._

Meg: "You want me to torture him naked?"

_Lucifer rolls his eyes _

Lucifer: "Did you learn to be this stupid or does it just run in your family? Did I not just say I don't want you to torture him?"

_Meg eyes downcast as she fears what Lucifer is about to say next, the thought made the black hole where her soul use to be ache_.

Lucifer: "Take off your clothes and his then pleasure his vessel"

_Meg wants to whine like a child, but I don't want to still she knows that to refuse Lucifer would most likely be fatal for her. Meg does as she's told removing her clothes immediately then attending to removing Castiel's shoes, socks and pants. _

_Castiel tries to kick at her, but can't move his legs still paralyzed by the demon blood inside him._

Castiel: "Lucifer you really think this is going get you somewhere with me, having this demon defile my vessel will still not get me to tell you anything about Sam Winchester!"

Lucifer: "Oh you will tell me when she's through with you, I can see it in your eyes, you want this you, and you've always wanted this, like I said you've been on earth and around these humans too long my brother. You want what they have, you crave it deep inside your wings, you are becoming more and more like them and because you've forsaken our holy father, your virginity is worthless anyway."

_Meg finishes removing the majority of Castiel's clothes and finally takes off his underwear almost praying that when she does nothing will be there. Of course there is._

Meg thinks to herself, how badly she despises him and really she hates all angels with a passion. She thought of Lucifer as different from the others before, but now she's beginning to wonder if he cares about demons at all or if he is interested in something else. She recalls earlier discussions they had together about humans and how his hatred towards them was so vile, so indignant that he must have been harboring more evil than any demon she'd ever met.

She admires that in him and yet she finds it confusing that Lucifer the father of demons, their one true Master would choose to leave so many unharmed. He even chose to take that mistress of his. Oh how I hate that stupid worthless bitch, who does she think she is? She's just some nobody! My father is a leader among demons has been for centuries, Lucifer should want me; he should have taken me as his mistress. I bet I'd show him a better time and bring him more pleasure then she can. What can he possibly even see in her?

_Meg kneels down and proceeds with the unwanted task issued to her, she feels the woman inside the vessel's she's taken stir from unconsciousness and moan at the disturbing behavior of having to watch herself blow a complete stranger. She cries from within and Meg yells at her to shut the fuck up and let me concentrate on what I'm doing_.

Lucifer: "Now Castiel tell me I'm right, tell me you want to understand these humans, be just like them, befriend them, lust for them, fuck them, and tell me that you have forsaken your birthright, your duty to God and your kin to help these foul creatures. Tell me that in order to get Sam Winchester to say yes, all I need to do is separate his body from his mind then convince his mind that rather he wants to or not his body wants something different. I will convince Sam that he has to say yes for the sake of his brother, for the sake of his unborn child even for you. You want him to give in to me don't you?"

_Castiel says nothing, he can't, he wants so badly to beat the hell out of Lucifer, but his body is under attack. He feels himself getting hotter and with each inch his skin tingles and aches both from the pain of the knife and fork still wedged in his vessel's skin make him weak. However, the unholy act being performed on his vessel makes him feel something entirely new and strange it angers him more as Lucifer stares down at him with that smug look on his face._

_Castiel tries to bury his thoughts someplace else anywhere that doesn't involving Lucifer and Meg anywhere, but this place with these hideous sights, sounds, and smells. The sound of Meg devouring him makes him quake inside he can't understand the sensations he is having and he can't stand it either, he feels his blood boiling and the skin of his vessel sweats profusely, within a few more seconds he is certain he will die. _

_Castiel braces himself to return to heaven once again and leave this earth, but the europium that overtakes his vessel is not the same as heaven it's not peaceful or kind, it's a new indescribable bliss one he's never felt before. He is even more taken aback by the fact that a demon is able to create such a powerful wave of energy within him, he wants to kill her and yet at the same time wants to hold her and receive even more pleasure from her. _

What is wrong with me he thinks to himself this must be some satanic magic some kind of new evil that is not something angels were capable of experiencing at least they aren't suppose to experience it, can it be? Castiel wants to cry from the thought of it, but it's true, Lucifer is right, he is feeling it now he is feeling what no angel should ever feel he is lusting like a human.

_He arches his head back and groans loudly as she steals from his vessel little white seeds._

_Meg aware that she has succeeded in her task removes her mouth from his flesh and wipes her lips prepared to vomit the contents back up if Lucifer says it will please him. _

Anything I can do to hurt this angel I will do she thinks to herself, but I hope that Lucifer will not ask me to give this asshole anymore pleasure, when all I want for him is agony and death!

_Lucifer smiles pleased to see the results and ready to bask in his victory and Castiel's defeat._

_Castiel feels even weaker now, but musters up the courage to say_

Castiel: "Untie me!"

_Lucifer goes over to Castiel and finally unties his arms and hands. Lucifer then proceeds to remove the knife and fork causing Castiel to scream out in pain again._

_Castiel blinks his eyes and breathes heavily still confused by what has happened._

Castiel: "What have you done to me?"

Lucifer: "I've given you want God couldn't. What he refused you. I've allowed you the opportunity to feel what humanity is really like. You think being a human is so great now do you?"

_Lucifer smirks cruelly down at him._

_Castiel can feel some of the feeling in his arms and legs returning now that the knife and fork are gone, but in between his legs still burns with the sensations given to him by Meg, this satanic magic is sure to kill me if I don't find away to escape, but I can't fly yet I'm still too weak._

_Lucifer grabs Castiel's arms and sits him up and stares into his eyes deeply._

Lucifer: "Now admit it!"

Castiel "I don't know what sick game this is, but Sam Winchester will never sleep with that girl and you can't force him to either I will kill you and her before I let that happen!"

Lucifer: "But, I don't have to force him, he wants this rather he thinks he does or not just like you want Meg now." That is what lust is Castiel craving what your mind tells you that you don't want or need her, but in your loins you feel differently you want to fuck her now don't you?"

_Castiel looks past Lucifer at Meg who's still kneeling on the floor listening and squirming like she's ready to bolt her vessel at any second running away back to the pit she came from._

I can't understand it! I hate demons, I hate her, I shouldn't want to even look at her and yet I can't stop thinking about her lips and what her lips did to me just now, I can't help, but be curious how can this lust work and if this is what humans call sex why is it so awkward? Why is so cruel? I thought it was suppose to be something beautiful?

_Castiel feels very confused and feels the urge to cry again, but holds back his tears with all his might not wanting to give Lucifer the satisfaction of watching him succumb any further._

_Lucifer motions with his hands for Meg to come closer; she obliges slowly, very cautiously and scared looking._

Lucifer: "Kiss her!"

_Castiel and Meg again stare at Lucifer with puzzled looks on their faces._

Lucifer: "Don't make me force her to do it again, kiss her now!"

Castiel still can't understand why he wants this, why he feels as though it is the most natural thing in the world to kiss a demon, both Winchester brothers have done it and look where it's gotten them, I'm a fool if I do this.

_Castiel stares at her wet lips again._

Castiel to himself: I'm a fool!

_Castiel reaches over slowly still having trouble controlling his recently paralyzed body, he takes the back of her head with his hand and pulls her in close to his face._

_Meg trembles and closes her eyes awaiting the violation she is dreading most the kiss of angel, the kiss of death as far as she is concerned. _

Castiel: "Open your eyes."

_Meg does it afraid she will be admonished by Lucifer for not doing so._

_Meg opens her new green eyes and stares into his lust filled eyes. Castiel's eyes are completely dilated and ready to reassure her that he means no harm with this action he just wants one taste of her lips then to never touch her again. _

_Meg thinks to herself, let's just get this over with and she pushes her new face up against his, jamming her tongue into his mouth hoping she is hurting him somehow. _

_Castiel is not hurt, he is not ashamed either though he knows he should be he cannot help enjoying it, which scares him and urges him on more. He uses his hand on the back of her head to control the penetration of her tongue as he pulls her head back and forwards again with his hand as they devour each others lips._

I have never kissed anyone before. He recalls that he saw Dean kiss Anna once and it intrigued him now he understands why. Then suddenly the thought of Dean reminds him of Sam and Castiel is back into reality that he is at this very moment failing them by daring to given into this lust.

_Castiel pulls Meg away from his face hard taking out hair from her head as he breaks off their kiss._

_Meg yelps Ouch and immediately punches him in the face for his actions. _

_Lucifer laughs_

Lucifer: "Well I'm going to go now so you two lovebirds have fun."

Meg: You're leaving, but why? He hasn't even told you what you want to know yet?

Lucifer: "I don't need to know anything from him, I know everything. I just wanted to fuck with him a little."

_Meg smiles at the thought that Lucifer could be so cruel not only to her, but also to Castiel. _

Meg: "So can I kill him now?"

Lucifer: "Absolutely not!"

Lucifer: "You will do nothing tonight, but screw his brains out till I get back. When I return he better be so much in lust with you he can't help, but agree to join forces with me just to be around you just to touch you. I want him to never be able to get the scent of a demon of his vessel, the scent of your sex. You better not fail me or I will see to it that you don't just burn in hell, you will burn in hell while starring at his face for eternity as it will taunt you with the memory that an angel and demon should never be together. You don't belong to me, you belong to Castiel now Meg. You will be his bitch forever. He is no longer a pure soul; you are corrupting him with your touch so take pleasure in that if it helps, but remember not to stop until he can't take anymore then let him go when he is through with you."

_Castiel stares at Lucifer with unbelievable disgust and hatred for doing this to him. _

Castiel: Even if you leave me here with this demon, it doesn't change anything Sam will not have sex with your whore. He will not have a child just so you can corrupt him and the baby. Dean will not allow it, you think you can fuck with the Winchesters well I've seen what happens to those who do and it's a lot worst then what you are doing to me now go ahead tell him Meg.

_Castiel smiles a bit hoping he's angered them both enough that Lucifer will just kill him so he doesn't have to consummate with a demon, but he knows in his heart Lucifer is far too cruel to allow him just death_.

_Meg bristles ready to stab Castiel with the bloody knife on the floor for even daring to disobey again_

_Lucifer however remains quite calm and sensitive about the matter prepared with another lecture for his brother._

Lucifer: "Humans are born in sin, born with this desire to lust, their soul's purity comes from God's favor upon them undeserving favor, he didn't bestow that favor onto us brother. He expects us to be pure and have no desire for earthly things only for him. Only his love, if we fail him unlike humans there is no redemption for us, we are left to rot in hell forever; we are his forgotten children, his forgotten mistress. Now you see why I have taken a mistress of my own, to forget her, to use her and abandon her and leave her feeling empty just as God has done to all of us. Then I will take my new vessel and destroy the favorites of God. I do not love her; I do not lust for her like you lust for this demon here. I am pure."

_Lucifer says this as if trying to reassure himself more than Castiel._

_Lucifer looks over at Castiel one last time before leaving to go get his mistress back from the Winchesters. _

Lucifer: "Enjoy yourself Castiel, you will never experience this kind of pleasure again, so take it all in bed with Meg, use her, take her, do whatever you wish with her body and then when you are done pleasuring yourself leave. Leave and go back to your precious Winchesters because I know you'll be back after this. You won't' be able to stand not having her around from now on, you never forget your first love or in this case your first lust."

_Lucifer smirks then disappears_

_Meg looks at Castiel with absolute hatred and rage._

_Castiel looks at her with absolute lust, an emotion so new to him it frightens his soul._

_Just by looking at her Castiel can feel the flesh of his vessel becoming erect again and can't help staring at Meg's breasts, her nipples poke out at him because she isn't wearing a bra. He wants to devour them like he did her lips. _

Meg: "I hate you!"

Castiel: "I hate you too."

_Those are the last words they speak to each other for the rest of their night together is spent doing as they've been told and despite their hatred for one another and the ungodliness of this union, they both enjoy the sex far more than either thought possible moaning loudly and passionately throughout the night so much so in fact they continue way into the next morning. _

Scene: Back at the Winchester's hotel

Munikir and Nakir, two angels of justice sent by Zachariah to retrieve Satan's Mistress are approaching the Impala outside in the parking lot

Munikir: "She is inside with them."

Nakir: "I can make them come outside for judgment or we can go inside?

_Munikir pauses relishing his thoughts_

Munikir: "Go ahead make them come to us."

_With that encouragement Nakir opens his vessel's mouth and cries out loudly bellowing with his angelic voice a sound so loud it bends street lamps and causes car windows to bust out all around the parking lot including the rear window of the Impala and the two back side windows. _

_The excruciatingly loud noise cause guests at the hotel to turn on lights and awake in fear of the sound including the Winchesters and Satan's Mistress who were already trying to sleep. _

_Dean gets up first prepared immediately with a shotgun he stashed under his bed as he slept beside it on the floor. Well he tried to sleep anyway, but he had difficulty doing so for years and it only worsen after the nightmares from hell began so his sleeping was erratic at best and caused him to constantly be a bit on edge. _

_Sam wakes up next still a big groggy and confused by the noise. _

_Dean yells at him!_

Dean: "Get down now!"

_Sam immediately ducks now totally awake and ready for combat mode._

_Dean shoots at the window of the room as he can see the two angels standing outside their window beside his car in the parking lot _

Sam: "DEAN!!"

_Satan Mistress falls out of bed and onto the floor afraid of the shooting and noise_

_Sam jumps up out of bed and grabs her holding her checking quickly to see if she is hurt by broken glass, but he sees no major injuries just a few small cuts_.

_Sam yells at Dean!_

Sam: "What the hell Dean!? The police will be here any second with all that shooting and you can't kill them that way; is Lucifer outside or what?"

Dean: "I don't know, but dammit Sam my car!"

_Dean already dressed as he wanted to be prepared in case someone did show up tonight grabs his jacket and heads towards the door ready to kill the bastards outside for destroying his baby even though logically it isn't possible to kill angels with a regular old shotgun or knife he's too pissed to care. _

_Sam somehow manages to make it to the door first and blocks his exit_

Sam: "You can't go out there stupid, you'll get yourself killed."

Dean: "We can't stay in here Sam! They'll be coming any second. I at least want to put up a fight"

_Satan's Mistress stands up off the floor_

Satan's Mistress: "No they won't!"

_Sam and Dean turn to look at her inquisitively _

Dean: "What!?"

Satan's Mistress: "I know who they are; they are here for me I'm sure. But, Lucifer did not send them; he would never send someone else he will come for me himself. They want me, but he did not send them. They will not come in because they want us to come out."

Dean: "And how the hell do you know this!?"

Satan's Mistress: "I just do!" Look, I get it, you don't trust me, and well I don't care. I am not a demon and you know it. I am just like you I have a pure soul, except mine is more evolved then yours. I know what Lucifer feels and thinks, I understand him better than anyone, that makes me an asset to you, but if they take me then you will have no one and Lucifer will kill you just for letting something bad happen to me."

_Dean still angry about his car and even angrier that she is finally talking some sense decides to wait and looks at Sam for his next move._

Sam: "Well I'll go then. You stay here with her."

_Dean thinks to himself that his brother must really be stupid for first telling him not to go then thinking he'd actually let him go out there alone._

Dean: "You just told me they will kill me if I went out there and now you want to go!"

Sam: "Look, Dean I told you before they can't kill me or at least Lucifer will not let me stay dead. I am safe for now. But, you need to stay here and keep her safe. Castiel isn't here and he can't resurrect you again if you die, so you stay in here and protect her. I will talk to them and if they take me you leave get the hell out of here. Don't wait for them to come after you just start running and don't look back!"

_Dean sighs this is the worst idea he's heard in a day full of the worst ideas he's ever heard and yet he still knows Sam must be the one to go. However, he is still so mad, so tired and so worried that logic is totally dead to him so instinct is all he uses to speak._

Dean: "Fine! You go talk to them, find out what they want try to reason with them. But, Sam I mean this if you die again. I will fucking kill you!"

_Sam nods quickly knowing what his brother really means to say, but can't really do so now._

_Sam grabs his jeans off the floor and a shirt dressing faster than even Clark Kent usually does._

_Dean hands Sam his sneakers and gives him one final look of I mean it Sam you be careful before Sam rushes out the door putting his shoes on as he heads to meet the angels._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scene: Outside in the parking lot

_Sam stands tall and walks up commandingly to the angels ready to do whatever it takes to get them to leave._

Sam: "You are here for the girl; well you can just leave now because there is no way on earth we will let you take her!"

Munikir looks over at Nakir both are unamused and not nearly as afraid of him as Sam hopes they will be.

Nakir: "We have come for her Sam Winchester, but you are the one that will receive the swiftest and strongest judgment if you do not step aside."

_Sam stands even straighter, he says nothing, but refuses to move aside. _

Sam thinks to himself Dammit I could use a drink now, I know I should never touch that shit again, but It's the only thing I know I can use to stop them. They are too strong for me to fight, and Dean will never be able to stand it if they kill me. I am going to have to go with them instead it's the only way to protect them.

_Sam finally speaks._

Sam: "Take me instead!"

_Nakir now looks over at Munikir both intrigued by young Sam Winchester's courage and amused at his stupidity _

Munikir: "We came for the girl what makes you think we want you?"

_Sam rolls his eyes at that statement_

As if anyone will ever refuse to kidnap me that would be the day he thinks sarcastically to himself. I can't allow them to take her so they have to take me.

Sam: "Look if Lucifer sent you then."

_Nakir bristles at that and interrupts Sam immediately_

Nakir: "We would never take our orders for that pompous jackass, you stupid boy, we are angels of justice. He is the most unjust angel ever to walk the earth, fly the heavens or rule over hell. We hate Lucifer and yes we know you are suppose to become his vessel, but that is not our concern we are here for the girl only that is our mission and we will not stand for you to interfere much longer now move!"

_Munikir turns to face Sam straight on ready to move him if he refuses to do so himself_.

Sam: "If Lucifer didn't send you then why do you want her?"

Nakir: "That is not your concern; we have a job to do that is all you need to know."

Sam sighs: "Then let me help you."

_Munikir looks at Nakir both finally a bit confused. What game is this young boy playing at now they both wonder_?

Sam: "If you hate Lucifer as much as I do you could use me, use me to stop him, keep me away from him and the girl too. My brother Dean he is with her now he will protect her from Lucifer and so will I. You want the girl, well you can get have two well trained hunters for free at your disposal. Come on you know we are valuable, whoever sent you here knows she is with us. You've been sent here to get her, you say you have a job to do well so do we, and its protecting that girl. You are not here to kill us, if you really wanted me or my brother dead you would have come in to get her immediately and just killed us in our beds. We may be human and we may be young, but we are not that stupid!'

Nakir looks at Munikir realizing that not only is young Sam Winchester brave, he is actually right they aren't here to kill him, but it bothers both angels that this human is alive and that he is meant to be Lucifer's vessel. They know they have a job to do and cannot fail, but taking the girl and the boys into Zachariah would be above and beyond the call of duty and as lawmen they believe too much in justice to allow the Winchesters freedom anyway.

_Nakir says to Munikir_

Nakir: "If we take them all, justice will be served."

_Munikir nods in agreement then speaks to Sam._

Munikir: "Okay, boy go get your brother and the whore. Come with us willingly and your sentencing will be quick."

_Sam smiles a bit and nods pleased he at least managed to keep them all alive for now, but internally terrified at what they will do to them once they take them all, but even that doesn't terrified him as much as going back inside to tell Dean they are all taking a little trip._

_Sam backs away from them slowly watching to make sure the angels don't move any closer. Sam makes it to the door of the hotel and enters quickly. Sam runs down the hallway and back to their room._

_Dean and Satan's Mistress have been watching them from inside the room, but are too far away to hear what was said._

_Dean sighs a sigh of relief at the same time as the mistress when the angels for whatever reason let Sam go. But, both are still worried as to why and anxiously await his return_.

_Sam enters the room_.

Sam just blurts it out: "Dean we all have to go with them."

_Dean can feel the blood drain from his face, the shotgun still ready in his hand feels slightly heavier as if his body is losing the ability to grip it after hearing this unbelievably appalling news. _

Dean thinks to himself that perhaps he should shoot them all just to spare them the trouble of more angel bullshit, but again he knows Sam will annoyingly remind him that angels resurrect humans if they choose to. It was the cruelest fact of all and despite all of the fear and anguish inside him at this moment he only can muster up these words.

_Dean sighs knowingly at Sam_

Dean: "Well can we at least take my car?"

Scene: Bobby's house

_Bobby goes to the kitchen ready for a nightcap of whiskey when he hears the wind pick up outside._

_Bobby doesn't even bother to question it, he grabs a vile of holy water from a kitchen drawer and a gun immediately heads for the panic room. He had the boys build him an wheelchair ramp downstairs after their last visit and is proud of himself for thinking of it in case something were to show up uninvited. _

I am no boy scout, but I believe in being prepared he thinks to himself.

_Lucifer awaits him at the entrance to the room standing right inside of a devil's trap Bobby's painted in front of the door._

_Bobby wheels himself down the ramp and sees Lucifer there._

_Lucifer easily walks out of it and towards Bobby_

Lucifer sarcastically: "Strange they call them devil's traps huh?"

_Bobby knows it will do him no good, but takes his shotgun and fires two rounds into Lucifer's chest just because it will makes him feel better to shoot this evil douche bag._

_Lucifer stops walking, but is not hurt by the bullets in his chest._

_Lucifer looks down at the bullet holes and the smoke coming out of his chest then back up at Bobby._

Lucifer: "Feel better?"

_Bobby refuses to speak he is in no mood to play with this psycho motherfucker. _

_Bobby just waits for the right moment._

_Lucifer walks closer again._

_Bobby reaches over and pulls a lever built into his basement floor_

_Suddenly a ring of fire appears around Lucifer_

_Lucifer is slightly surprised by the set up bobby has created for himself and finds it impressive_.

Lucifer: "Wow Bobby, you really think of everything don't you?

_Bobby starts speaking Latin he doesn't waste time responding to Lucifer he is prepared to get the hell out of dodge before it's too late._

Lucifer smiles: "Well Bobby before you leave and warn the boys I'm here could you tell them this for me Sam's son with my mistress will be born on September 6th."

_Bobby's eyes widen upon hearing his words, but he continues to speak in Latin refusing to stop, suddenly Castiel appears in Bobby's basement_

Castiel: "Bobby?"

_Castiel looks concerned and weak._

Bobby: "I summoned your ass here to fly me out of here, let's go before this son of a bitch starts boring me to death with more of his bullshit."

_Castiel glares at Lucifer._

Lucifer: "Hello, nice to see you again?"

_Castiel doesn't respond, he just touches Bobby and his wheelchair and they disappear._

_Lucifer just smiles. _

Scene: Back in the Cemetery

_Zach waits_.

_Munikir and Nakir appear_

Zach: "Where's the girl?"

Munikir: "She's on her way now."

Zach: "What!? Why isn't she with you?"

Nakir: "She is in the car with the Winchesters, they are right behind us."

_Zach stares at them totally confused by their insanity, did he really just hear them tell him that they actually got the Winchesters to bring the girl to him willingly. This he must see for himself._

They come around the corner the headlights of the Impala bask the cemetery in light.

_Dean is driving and Sam is staring directly at the angels look very concerned._

_Satan's Mistress is grief stricken and terrified in the backseat._

Fortunately and upon some miracle of God Sam thought, the angels had agree to let the boys drive there and even magically repaired the Impala's windows. But, even that small act of kindness was nothing compared to the pain of seeing Zachariah is the one that is waiting for them and Sam's ears are still ringing from all of Dean's yelling on the way over at him for agreeing to even do this.

_Dean stops the car and puts it in park. _

_Dean looks over at Sam totally pissed off._

Dean: "You ready for this one Sam! I knew this was a bad fucking idea. Now I have to listen to more of Zach's shit. Sam from now on you are riding in the trunk that is if we are even still alive after this."

Sam ignores his brother's anger, he knows it's mostly fear anyway cause he is also afraid of what is about to happen, but he is still okay with his decision at least I didn't let them just take the girl. Of course now they have us too so this could get pretty ugly.

_Sam, Dean and Satan's Mistress get out of the car._

_Zach smiles totally giddy at the sight of seeing them all captured_.

_Zach walks over to them. Munikir and Nakir follow him._

_Suddenly, Castiel and Bobby appear in the cemetery._

Castiel: "Zachariah oh not this again, we don't have time for you, Lucifer will be coming!"

Zach: "You are not in charge here Castiel, you got the better of me once, but I am still a lot stronger than you are now."

_Munikir and Nakir turn angrily to face Castiel prepared to fight if he dares to make a move on them._

_Bobby wheels himself over to the boys._

Dean: "Bobby what are you two doing here? How did you find Castiel or wait did he find you?'

Bobby: "Listen, Dean there is something important I have to tell you and Sam. Lucifer came to my house and."

_Sam interrupts Bobby upon hearing those words._

Sam: "Oh my God, Bobby are you okay? You met Lucifer? How did you escape?"

Bobby: "Shut up boy! I'm trying to tell ya. Lucifer came to my house and I trapped him in a ring of fire."

_Sam and Dean both look even more shocked upon hearing this_.

Bobby: What, you two idjiots think I'm stupid or something, I know hanging around with you two I got to keep my game up so I added a few extra special features to the house just in case the bastard ever dared darken my door step. He told me that Sam.

_Castiel interrupts him._

Castiel: "Bobby, we all need to leave immediately, there is no time to waste."

Dean: "Where the hell have you been?"

_Castiel blinks painfully from hearing the question he does not want to ever answer, so he doesn't answer it_.

Castiel: "It doesn't matter; I'm here now we have to leave before Zachariah."

_Zachariah interrupts their little powwow._

Zachariah: "The Winchesters and the girl belong to me now. Stop interfering Castiel! Just stand aside or I will peel their skins off!"

_Lucifer appears with Meg._

_Lucifer says sarcastically_: "May we join this little get together?"

_They all turn to face Lucifer with shock and fear etched on their faces, except for Satan's Mistress_.

_Satan Mistress gasps with delight upon seeing her Master again._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam: "Everyone in the car now!"

_Sam grabs Satan's Mistress's hand and takes off running towards the Impala._

_Dean immediately follows._

_Castiel touches Bobby leaving his wheelchair behind and they reappear in the backseat of the car._

_Dean wastes no time starting her up and driving straight forward towards the angels and Meg_.

_All the angels disappear quickly, but Meg doesn't move out of the way in time and is hit by the car. She rolls off the hood of the Impala and back onto the ground. It doesn't kill her of course, just really pisses her off._

_Castiel looks backwards through the mirror at her one last time as Dean races away from the scene._

Scene: On the highway in the Impala

Dean: "That was insane! My heart is pounding. I need some music."

_Dean turns on the radio and Led Zeppelin plays. _

Sam: "This isn't over Dean; they will be coming for us, where can we go?"

_Satan Mistress replies for him sadly_

Satan's Mistress: "Nowhere, they will find us."

Dean: "Hey, nobody was talking to you okay."

Castiel: "She's right Dean, Lucifer will find her. He is tuned into her soul wherever we take her, he will follow and if he doesn't find us first Zach will. I must get rid of her before it's too late."

_Sam looks back at Castiel both confusingly and appallingly _

Sam: "Get rid of her? We are trying to protect her!"

Castiel: "We have the information we need; protecting her is too dangerous Sam for everyone. We don't need her anymore."

_Sam looks at Satan's Mistress grief stricken._

_Satan's Mistress sadly looks back at him, but says nothing_.

Sam can't believe for a moment that Castiel can so easily discard a human life, but then Sam remembers he's an angel so what does he care.

Sam: "No. the answer is No!"

_Sam makes an X motion with his hands to further illustrate his refusal to give up on the girl._

Castiel: "We don't have time to argue about this Sam!"

Bobby: "Will you both shut up!"

_Sam and Castiel look at Bobby _

Bobby: "I know a place we can take her for now for safekeeping"

Castiel: "That panic room of yours is great Bobby, but it isn't a lasting solution a strong enough angel can open it."

Bobby: "Well that isn't even what I'm talking about fairy boy so hush up."

Dean: "Where Bobby? Where can we go?"

Bobby: "To Missouri!"

_Everyone in the car looks slightly confused except Bobby._

_Dean speaks first for everyone._

Dean: "Uh Missouri, what's in Missouri Bobby and how is that going to?"

Bobby interrupts: "No, ya idjiot! Not the state! To see Missouri remember her! The psychic woman that helped you and your daddy; she lives in Lawrence. She can hide the girl and keep her safe with magic just long enough for us to get back to my place. Then we can lock Sammy boy up again."

_Sam looks at Bobby with widest eyes ever! Dean looks even more puzzled. Satan's Mistress looks very unpleased with this news also._

Sam: "Lock me up why? What did I do now?"

Bobby: "That's what I've been trying to tell ya."

_Dean slams up the brakes as a child appears in the middle of the road_. Everyone jerks forward from the force of it.

Bobby: "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, WHAT THE HELL!!??"

_Sam looks out at the child in the middle of the street and recognizes him._

Sam: "I think holy crap it is. Dean, its Jesse!"

Bobby: "Who?"

Dean: "Dude, what the hell is he doing out in the middle of the street."

_Castiel impatiently rolls his eyes._

Castiel: "We don't have time for this."

Bobby: "Who the hell is this kid?"

Sam: "It's Jesse! Bobby."

_Bobby is just about ready to slap Sam upside the back of the head he is so mad but, Sam eagerly gets out of the car to talk to_ Jesse before he has the chance to.

Sam: "Jesse, are you ok? What are you doing out here?"

Jesse: I'm here to help you Sam."

_Jesse smiles _

_Sam is still worried and confused_

Sam: "But, when you left; we thought you were gone for good. Jesse we are in real danger right now we can't really protect you. We are trying to protect this girl here from Lucifer."

_Jesse smiles bigger_

Jesse: "Duh! I'm the one who can protect you silly."

_Sam smiles at the boy, realizing Jesse does have a point seeing as he is the most powerful supernatural being he's ever met._

_Dean gets out of the car totally frustrated._

Dean: "Jesse what the hell are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed somewhere or something kid?"

_Sam and Jesse both roll their eyes at the same time_.

Jesse: "Dude, chill alright I'm here to help you guys. Sam told me there's a girl in danger?"

Dean: "I can't believe you kid, first you take off faster than a roadrunner then you show up in the middle of the street when Lucifer is hot on our backsides wanting to help us."

Jesse: "Well do you want my help or not?"

_Dean looks at Sam for the answer_

_Sam shrugs not sure yet_

_Dean rolls his eyes extremely annoyed with him now. _

Dean: "Sam you ride in the trunk!"

_Sam is about to protest that when Castiel flies out of the car and starts yelling at them all._

Castiel: "This is ridiculous! Do you people realize right now a bunch of very pissed off very powerful angels are about to show up and kill you where you stand! I can't take this anymore; you have no idea what I've just been through for you people already. Jesse you can ride in the back. I'm out of here."

Dean: "Wait Cas, we're uh. We're sorry, look we are just trying to do the best we can here."

_Castiel sighs sadly almost ready to cry._

Castiel: "Well try harder."

_Castiel disappears_.

Dean can tell something is really wrong with Castiel and he is worried the angel will not return, but he knows he doesn't have time to track him down or even try to figure out why he is so hurt, he just knows now he has Sam, Bobby, Jesse and the mistress to protect now and he's about ready to drop he's so tired. Dean decides Bobby's idea is best one yet and the only one they got so he makes a decision.

Dean: "Ok, Jesse get in, we are going to Missouri."

Jesse: "Cool, never been there."

_Jesse smiles then hops in the backseat right next to Satan's Mistress and Bobby._

Jesse: "Hi, I'm Jesse"

Bobby sighs: "Yeah that's what they keep telling me kid."

_Bobby is seriously frustrated and very tired. _

_Dean looks at Sam angrily now that Castiel is gone. _

Dean: "You just had to piss off the angel didn't you?_" _

_Sam gets in the car at the same time as Dean_

_Sam looks down sadly puppy eyes appear as he looks over at Dean_

Sam: Dean, I'm sor...

_Dean interrupts already aware of what his brother is going to say._

Dean: "Sam! Just don't okay, Let's just go."

Sam stays quiet he knows not to push too far, he just sits back as a million thoughts whirl threw his mind, will Missouri really be able to help them, Can they even get there in time, that symbol is any indication Satan's mistress could be an even bigger threat, maybe I was too harsh with Castiel, no wait he's the one who wants to just let this young woman die, what is it that Bobby was about to say before, oh No Dean is listening to Metallica again now we are all in for it.

_Sam puts his Ipod in his ears to drown out Dean's voice_

_Dean hums Metallica nervously as he often does as he drives towards Kansas. _

Scene: 16 Delighted Ave Lawrence, Kansas several hours later

_Dean knocks on the door. _

_Everyone else is still waiting in the car._

_No one answers, so Dean knocks again harder and harder._

_Suddenly the door swings open wide _

Missouri: "Boy don't be banging on my door like you are the damn police come in here fool and wipe your feet."

_Dean is taken aback a little by her tone, but immediately wipes his feet and cautiously enters Missouri's place._

Dean: "Uh well it's nice to see you to."

Missouri: "No It isn't you are here to bring trouble aren't ya?"

Dean: "Well I'm not sure if you know this, but see Lucifer, uh you know the devil he is here on earth that is and well he has this mistress."

Missouri interrupts: "The devil is here and you've got them waiting in the car. My God you are a fool. Go get them and tell them to come inside before I hurt you boy!"

_Missouri stretches her arm out pointing towards the car directing him to go now_

_Dean again is taken aback by her bravado, but realizes quickly she is right and immediately runs outside to help Sam take Bobby out of the car._

_Missouri waits at the doorway for them looking very worried._

_Once everyone is inside Missouri finally offers everyone some food and cold lemonade._

_Jesse is very pleased since he hasn't eaten in a while now that he's been on his own.._

Missouri: Boy you must be starving sugar, have as much as you want honey.

Jesse: "Thanks lady Missouri Ma'm

_Missouri smiles at the boy and places a plate of cookies in front of him._

Then she looks up and frowns at the Winchesters motioning them into another room out of the kitchen. The Winchesters follow her.

_Bobby is sitting on the sofa next to the mistress._

_Bobby looks at here angrily he doesn't trust her and he wants to say something to her but holds his tongue when Missouri walks in with the boys._

Missouri: "Now honey, you are here because your Master Satan is trying to kill you, but he can't or at least he won't until he gets Sam Winchester to be his new meat suit is that it?"

_Dean can't believe it she's still got it, the psychic power of hers is remarkable. _

_Satan's Mistress nods nervously in reply._

Missouri: "Well you my dear are just as cute as a button, but you need to wash up though, why don't you use my bathroom and then you can lay down on my bed, you need to rest."

_Satan's Mistress nods then whispers thank you to her gets up and leaves the room._

Missouri watches her leave then says.

Missouri: "I know ya'll didn't just bring that hooker up in my house. What the hell do you think this is a Den for Satan?!

_Dean is about to reply, but she doesn't give him the chance._

Missouri: "No not you I've heard enough from you, Bobby, you seem to be the only one with brains around here so tell me what do you expect me to do with this girl?"

_Missouri leans back in her overstuffed chair and taps her foot awaiting his response. _

Bobby sighs he wants to say kill her but he knows Sam will protest immediately and he is in no mood to argue or receive puppy eyed looks at the moment.

Bobby: "We just need you to do a protection spell one that will shroud her from Lucifer until we can find a way to stop him and save Sam."

_Sam looks at Bobby again confused._

_Missouri looks at Sam already knowing what Bobby means_

Missouri: "Well don't' look so surprised Sammy, Bobby is just trying to look out for you, everyone is always trying to look out for you."

_Sam sighs as if he knows that to be all too true and it actually kind of bothers him slightly rather than reassures him, but he says nothing._

_Missouri can tell he's upset._

Missouri: "Sam you have a special gift, and it scares people sometimes that's all, you need to be careful. We all want to help you, but you have to be willing to listen."

Sam: "Okay I'm listening."

Missouri: "This girl is a threat to the whole world Sam, especially you, and you want to help her I know you do, but we have to worry about everybody which means you have to leave her with me and trust that I'll do what is necessary when necessary alright?"

Sam looks down at the floor he has two options now, he can protest and complain using every bit of puppy eyed power he can to make everyone realize he just wants to protect people and keep Satan's mistress safe since he does feel it's her fault she was chosen for this unfortunate position she is now in or he can be a grown up about this and realize that they are most likely right and he needs to just let them do their jobs.

_Sam finally speaks after a long pause._

Sam: "I don't owe her anything, and you guys don't owe me anything, but we are all we've got, so no matter what happens I trust you all to do what is necessary."

_Sam tries to muster a small smile for them to reassure them he will not try to interfere_

Dean can tell he is really struggling with this decision, but believes Sam is finally making good sense. He knows Sam well enough to know he just wants to protect this girl because he sees her as innocent or at least of undeserving the cruel fate of being Lucifer's bitch, I know what it's like in hell I was like his bitch too this thought makes Dean's hurt all over remembering what he'd done down there always makes him hurt so bad. I don't want Sam to have the same fate.

Dean: "Sammy, you don't have to worry we will get through this, we always do."

_Sam looks over at Dean acknowledging his kindness towards him._

Bobby: "Well this time is different boys, the thing of the matter is that the girl is meant to bear your son Sam and if she does then all heaven, hell and earth will be in danger. Lucifer wants that child and he wants you!"

_Sam and Dean look at Bobby with horror on their faces of his final admission of what is really going on here_.

Dean can feel the headache inside him getting stronger causing him to blink his eyes from the pain of it, he can tell this is going to be a really bad one. He looks at Sam as the pain overtakes every nerve in his body. He stops moving to prevent the pain from spreading elsewhere.

Sam feels sick as well more like when Zach gave them stomach cancer, more like when he come down off a demon blood high and felt ready to vomit up his own blood just so he have a little more to drink again. The pain of learning the truth makes him want to cry and makes him want to rip Lucifer's head off.

Dean decides this pain is too much it's too crazy to fathom Sam having a child for Satan, a child with Lucifer's crazy girlfriend. I will not allow this.

_Dean speaks up on Sam's behalf_

Dean: "Bobby tell us what we got to do I don't' care what it takes, we will do it, but just tell us how can we stop this!"

Bobby: "All I can think of is we need to keep her as far away from Sam as possible to prevent any chance of a union"

Missouri: "Sam, you go with them, I'll keep Jesse and the girl here that way if my protection spells don't work Jesse can get us out of here quick and once we're safe will call and let you know where we are Dean."

Dean: "That's fine by me, but if you don't mind, I need to talk to Sam for a minute alone."

_Sam gives Dean a worried look. Dean doesn't look back, he just gets up and walks towards the door, Sam follows._

_Missouri and Bobby just stare at them as they leave both worried that this time things will not turn out alright. Missouri offers Bobby some lemonade and he accepts it as they wait for the boys to return._

Scene: On Missouri's back porch

Sam can already tell by the look on Dean's face that Dean is thinking something terrible.

Sam: 'What is it Dean?"

_Dean sighs as more pain rises within him at what he must ask Sam to do next._

Dean thinks to himself, Ihave to do this, I have to make him do this, the sake of humanity is at stake here.

Dean: "Sam we have been through a lot together you and I. I always want to protect you that will never change, you are what matters most to me and you know that, but things have changed, we've both been through a lot. I hate to say it, Lord knows I don't want to ask this, but here it is I need you to do something for me now, you owe it to me to do this, after last year, after Ruby, I don't want to see you get hurt again. I don't 'want the world to suffer anymore because of us. So I need you to kill this girl. Will you do that for me?"

Sam looks at Dean like he's just been stabbed by his own brother's words. He wants to erase the thought from his mind just like he erased that voice mail message he once received. Did my brother really just ask me to murder some one? Sure Sam thought to himself, Meg possessed me and forced me to kill a hunter, I killed Madison because she was a werewolf even though I wanted to love her, I killed Gordon because he was a vampire, I even tortured an innocent nurse because she was trapped inside the body of a evil demon who knew information on Lilith, I've done a lot of damage in my life and will continue to pay dearly for it, but I have never ever murdered an innocent human girl just because she wants to have a baby with me. Why should she die, why I have to live this must be my fate worst then death watching myself become the monster, the murderer, everything we despise and destroy I must become to save the world and protect my family.

_Sam looks at Dean with tears in his eyes already forming, but says nothing he just turns and walks over to the railing on the porch to think about this more._

Sam knows this is one of those moments he can't take back, if he agrees to do this he must go through with it and live with this forever. If he refuses his brother's request, he risks losing Dean's faith in him perhaps permanently. Sam doesn't want Dean to be in anymore pain and yet he really doesn't want to do this either.

_Sam can't hold them back any longer the tears flow down his cheeks_.

_Dean wants to gorge his own eyes out for causing his brother this pain_

Dean: "Never mind, Sammy it was stupid of me to even ask I'm sorry you don't have to."

_Sam desperately shakes his head at Dean._

Sam: "No! Please, don't be sorry Dean. I'll do it. I have to do this I know I do. It's just remember when I made you promise to kill me if I ever went totally dark and you refused to do it and now I have to kill an innocent girl. I have to murder her and live with it because nobody will kill me, nobody will just let me die and stay dead. Why did you have to suffer in hell and I didn't? Why did Jessica have to die and suffer, Mom, Dad, you, even Bobby, everyone's suffered so damn much too much and it's all because of me! They died because Lucifer wants me. This girl wants my child and I just want to die but I can't die, I'm not even allowed to die in peace. I'm only allowed to kill and cause the suffering of people who don't deserve it and so are you just because you're my brother. It's just not right Dean. It never is, but I'll do it!"

_Sam slumps onto the steps of the porch he hates himself for breaking down like this in front of his brother, but he just can't hold it in anymore. If he is about to kill a girl, he damn well is not going to be ashamed to cry about it. _

_Sam cries more tears covering his face and falling onto his jacket, but he turns his head away so his brother can't see it so clearly and look at him with disgusting like he's some pathetic whiny chick Sam guesses Dean must be thinking that. _

Dean however does not feel that way at all, he also has tears forming in his eyes and the headache worsens to such a feverous pitch that he can do nothing, but slump down next to Sam and put his hand on Sam's shoulder too comfort him knowing it will do little to no good for either of them, but he can't help it.

A few teardrops fall from Dean's eyes and he knows he too will breakdown any second if he doesn't say something quick so he says the most inappropriate thing he can think to say.

_Dean takes out his knife and holds it out to Sam._

Dean: "Sam just stick her with this hard and not that small cock of yours so this will all be over soon."

_Dean smirks _

_Sam breaks into more tears, but this time from laughter, he bursts out laughing all though he knows he shouldn't, but only Dean would say such a demented twisted thing at a time such as this." _

_Sam stops crying and laughing. He takes the knife out of Dean's hand and looks at Dean._

_Sam shakes his head and smiles slightly_

Sam: "You are such a jerk you know that."

Dean: "Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway, bitch"

_Sam says nothing he just looks at Dean and finally feels the pain in his heart die down just a little bit._

Sam knows in his heart that he does love his brother maybe now more than ever. I love him enough to kill for him that's for damn sure, so that makes me a freak well what else is new. Sam finally starts to feel the confidence he will need to take on this task knowing he has his brother to back him up.

Dean smiles though tears threaten to fall again, he knows he's successfully cheered Sammy up even if for only a moment, its moments like this that Dean's headaches fade away briefly and he is reminded of when they were just kids when he first taught Sam how to play rock paper scissors not realizing back then that before long Sam would be winning every time.

It is time alone with Sam just talking shit that keeps me going; I know I promised to kill him if he ever went dark, but Sam I just can't do that to you, I won't. And as lame as it sounds and I swear you'll never hear me say it Stevie Wonder did rock on occasion and the truth is you are the sunshine of my life, so fuck the rest.

_Dean smiles and stands up ready to go back inside he helps Sam to his feet._

Dean: "I'm not about to let Satan's bitch steal your child, I'm not about to let Lucifer raise my nephew and steal my brother for me. Hell will freeze over first. I will kill every angel and demon on earth first before I let that happen. This is it. And I know it's not right or fair that this girl should die or that you should be the one to do it, but soon it will all be over. I believe in you Sam, we will get through this"

_Sam blinks his eyes surprised by the strength and power of his brother's words. _

_Tears have already disappeared from Sam's eyes he feels confident enough to go through with this._

Sam: "Ok, Dean I'm ready"

_The brothers' head back inside the house._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Sam and Dean come back into the living room prepared to tell Missouri and Bobby their new plan when a bloodcurdling scream echoes over the entire house coming from Missouri's bedroom. Sam and Dean rush up the stairs ready for anything. They find the door to the bedroom is already smashed down._

_Satan's Mistress is huddled in the corner blood covering her clothes as tears pour down her face._

_Missouri is sprawled out on the bed with a huge ax buried in her bosom. Blood drips from her mouth her big brown eyes still wide open. _

_No! No! God No! Sam and Dean stare in shock at Missouri's lifeless body how can this be happening? _

_Satan's Mistress hides her face from the sight of it and cries loudly in fear. _

_Sam feels that sickly feeling returning to his stomach, we did this, how could we let this happen, we brought the girl here and now Missouri is dead, but even scarier part is who or what did it and is it still in the house? _

_Dean looks at Satan's Mistress right away, he sees the blood on her dress as evidence of guilt and is ready to pull out his gun and shoot her immediately. _

_A loud crash is heard from downstairs in the living room._

_Sam and Dean at the same time look at each other and say with panic in their voices_

Sam and Dean: "Bobby!!!!"

_The boys race down the stairs guns ready they are terrified oh please God no don't let Bobby be dead too, but fortunately as they arrive downstairs in the living room they find Bobby is alive he simply knocked over a lamp trying to get off the couch by himself to find out what happened to Missouri._

_Bobby curses angry at himself for not being able to get up off the floor his legs still paralyzed and useless. _

Sam: "Bobby, are you alright?"

_Sam and Dean immediately rush to help him up._

Bobby: "Shit! Of course I'm not! What happened upstairs? Where's Missouri?"

_Sam feels the tears ready to come back upon hearing his words. _

_Dean frowns depressed and angry about what has occurred right under their noses, how could we let this happen?_

I am supposed to be protecting them, and now oh I think I'm going to be sick! _Dean suddenly can't hold it in any more he runs to a trashcan next to the desk in the living room and vomits up leftover pizza from the last time he ate. Dean can taste the leftover whiskey on his breath and stale pizza which only makes him feel even sicker. _

_Bobby knows this is nothing good and frowns deeply with worry in his eyes. _

Bobby: "Sam! Go help your brother I'm fine!"

_Sam goes over to Dean and puts his hand on his arm, but Dean immediately pulls away from Sam, he doesn't want Sam's sympathy or help right now. He just wants to stab that bitch up stairs for this! He is so angry he feels rage growing inside of him as his headache blazes and his stomach quivers._

_Jesse comes back in from the kitchen he is also covered in blood._

Sam: "Oh my God Jesse not you?!"

_Sam rushes to check Jesse for wounds terror growing within him. _

Jesse: "I'm ok Sam the bloods not mine! I killed him! I killed the demon that killed Missouri Ma'm."

_Dean looks at Jesse puzzled, grief stricken and extremely upset. _

Dean: "Where is it?"

_Jesse turns towards the kitchen and like a flash Dean is at the door to the kitchen to see the demon. _

Sam: "How did he get in the house? We put salt in all the windows."

_Dean nods still very confused by this._

_Satan's Mistress comes downstairs she hears Sam's words and replies_

Satan's Mistress: "It's my fault Sam. I opened the window to get some air."

_Dean turns towards her furious and full of anger_. I can't believe it I knew she couldn't be trusted I knew she would only bring us trouble, now Missouri is dead because of her!

Dean: "You Bitch! You did this!"

_Satan's Mistress sobs and shakes her head in fear._

Satan's Mistress: "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I."

_Dean pulls out his pistol ready to shoot her where she stands._

_Sam stands in between Dean and her._

He doesn't want them to fight right now in the middle of Missouri's living room knowing she wouldn't want her house destroyed any further even if she's dead we should still respect her home. But, I just can't believe this is happening again Sam says to himself.

_Then Missouri walks down the stairs covered in blood. She's Alive._

_Everyone turns to stare now totally beyond terrified and confused. Is she a zombie? Is she a ghost? What the hell is going on??!!_

Missouri: "Damn demons can't keep their hands to themselves. He totally fucked up my new bedspread!"

_Missouri looks at Jesse for a second_.

Missouri: "Oh sorry sugar don't mean to curse in front of ya. I just knew something like this was going to happen as soon as ya'll showed up on my doorstep, well at least he attacked me and not any of you thank God for small miracles!"

Thank God?! God is the reason this world is so fucked up Dean thinks to himself. I still can't believe it one second we are staring at Missouri's ripe dead corpse and now she's alive and going on as though this is natural somehow. Well its supernatural that's for sure, but what kind of magic is this I wonder?

Dean: "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened here?"

Missouri: "Oh hush up child, I was getting to that part, just go get me some lemon juice, salt, rubbing alcohol, a bucket of water, soap and a mop from the kitchen so we can clean up these bloody messes before it stains my floors too."

_Dean frowns still confused and worried about her._

Dean: "But I."

_Missouri gives him a look like don't test me boy so Dean decides not to continue, he just does as he's told. Missouri sits down in her overstuffed chair and kicks off her shoes, so she can put her feet up. She is exhausted._

_Jesse drops his head sadly feeling very badly._

Jesse: "I'm sorry I messed up your kitchen Miss Missouri Ma'm I made the demon's heart explode in there when I saw him trying to escape."

_Missouri tiredly smiles at the boy not mad at him at all_.

Missouri: "It's not your fault sugar; you did a good job of killing that old nasty demon."

_Jesse smiles at her happy that she isn't mad at him_.

Bobby: "Ok well out with it? What happened up there?"

Missouri: "I went upstairs to check on the girl. I knew what those boys were thinking about out there on the porch and I decided that Sam has been through too much and is too fragile right now to go through with it. His heart just isn't up for the job at hand, so I was planning to go up there and try to talk some sense into the girl, and if that didn't work well frankly I planned to kill her."

_Satan's Mistress slumps into a chair next to the dining table in shock at Missouri's admission. _

That witch was prepared to kill me, everyone wants me dead here. Oh Lucifer where are you? I miss you. I need you.

_Sam looks at Satan's Mistress with sadness and pity then looks back at Missouri with confusion and disappointment in his hazel eyes. _

Missouri: "Now Sam you know as well as I do you plan to kill that girl too. But, you have a pure soul, you can't just go around killing folk, it's too dangerous now for you take it from me that kind of thing changes a person on the inside."

_Sam stares at her with disbelief and frustration in his eyes and face. _

Sam: "I've killed plenty! I can handle things."

Missouri: "Yes, and you know that all its done is cause the suffering of more innocent people or has that thought never crossed your mind?"

_Missouri stares at him challenging him to lie to her, knowing that she already knows the truth about his thoughts. _

_Sam pitifully sighs_.

I can't believe this why is it I can never seem to do anything right, I didn't want to kill her its true, but I will do it for Dean, at least I hope I can still go through with it if I have to.

_Missouri sits back in her chair she is tired and can tell Sam isn't sure how to answer her, so she continues with her story. _

Missouri: "You see I came up the stairs and towards the bedroom when out of the corner I could see the bastard. Oh sorry Jesse, I mean the demon! He came up on me fast from behind, so I said a little spell and wham he hit me like a linebacker straight through the bedroom door. He plunged the axe into my chest and I could hear that girl screaming as blood splattered everywhere around me."

Sam: "But, But, How can you still be alive then?"

_Missouri sighs not wanting to admit her true identity to them, but knowing they will accept nothing less she finally tells them the truth. _

Missouri: "I'm like you Sam!"

_Sam stares at her totally confused what does she mean like me? Nobody is like me? _

Missouri: "You think you're the first generation demons have tried to screw with please boy you ain't nothing but this year's first draft pick, well I was drafted long time ago, before you were ever born. I was little too when it happened, a demon came when I was knee high to a pig's eye and made a deal with my stepmother to poison me just like they poison you only my blood is not demon's blood is from an angel, I believe you've heard of him, his name is Michael."

_Dean comes back into the living room, he could hear everything from the kitchen, but that was the final straw he had to come in to the room after hearing this news. He brings the supplies she requested with him, he sits them down near and on the table._

Dean: "Michael did this to you?"

Missouri. "Well not exactly him, but his followers did. Since then I've learned how to grow my abilities make them stronger even to the point of faking my own death. I can make it appear as though I'm dead when in reality I've protected myself with an invisible shield of sorts its not easy to conjure mind you, it knocks the wind right out of me and hurts bad too, but I had no choice this time I knew the demon was coming so there you have it I'm alive. I'm not even sure I can die."

_Dean stares at Missouri he's still shocked by all this._

Bobby: "Wait so why hasn't Lucifer or some demon come after you before?"

Missouri: "Oh they've tried, believe me they've tried, I use to get regular visits from those filthy buggers on my way home from the soup kitchen they always tried to trap me, even tried to rape me once. They've tried to get me to make a deal and of course they even tried to kill me, but none succeeded not even Crowley."

Dean: "Crowley? You know him too?"

_Missouri scoffs_

Missouri: "Well of course, I do! Jesse dear can you go get me a drink I'm just so thirsty."

_Jesse stands up and says I can make you one right here. _

_Missouri laughs happily wanting to see what the boy can really do she asks._

Missouri: "Can you make a martini?"

Jesse: "Martini coming right up"

_Jesse holds out his hand and by just blinking a Martini with an olive in it appears right in his hand for her.. _

Jesse: "One olive or two?"

_Missouri raises her eyebrows_.

Missouri: "Two please."

_Jesse blinks again and a second olive appears in the glass. _

_Jesse hands the drink to her and smiles_.

_Missouri snickers. _

Missouri: "You are just too adorable kid."

_Missouri gladly takes the drink and sips it then sits back to relax_

Dean: "This doesn't make sense, why didn't you tell us who you were before?"

Missouri: "Because you fools are too fragile, your minds are open any psychic creature worth its salt could read your thoughts and get my secret. Also, I have enough trouble with demons, I don't need hunters coming after me too, treating me like I'm so freak they need to destroy, like you destroy all those others, Max, Webber, Jake, Ava, Andy they all died and they were all like me. But, I didn't live this long by being a fool. I learned to keep my mouth shut and my ears open. You two would do well too do the same!"

Sam can't believe it there have been earlier generations of people just like him, he knew that YED said they were others, but he didn't know how many or who these people could be, and here it is he's known one all this time and didn't realize. We are fools, she's right.

Dean: "My head hurts."

_Jesse blinks and a bottle of aspirin appears in his hand. He hands it to Dean. _

_Dean looks at the kid with disbelief and amazement before taking the bottle and heading back to the kitchen motioning for Sam to follow so they can once again discuss things in private. _

_Sam follows him into the kitchen. _

Scene: Missouri's Kitchen

_Sam stares back towards the living room as the kitchen door closes. _

Sam: "Should we really be in here, who knows what else might happen out there."

Dean: "I really don't give a damn anymore Sam! This is gone too far, its time we leave."

_Dean takes a glass runs water from the sink into it and takes the aspirin Jesse just gave him. _

Sam: "What? We can go now, what about the girl?"

Dean: "Screw the girl Sam!"

Dean immediately regrets that poor choice of words knowing that was exactly the opposite of what he wants Sam to do, so he tries to rephrase his statement.

Dean: "I mean stop worrying about her and start worrying about us, don't' you see what is happening here?

_Sam shakes his head totally confused at what Dean is referring too. _

_Dean sighs. _

Dean: "THE APOCOLYPSE!! Remember that Sam?!"

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "Well yeah, but."

_Dean interrupts him._

Dean: "This girl is the biggest threat to us ever, we can't hang around here waiting for Lucifer to show up or another demon to try and kill us."

_Sam lowers his head sadly he knows Dean is right, but he still is not sure where they can go to be truly safe. _

_Dean starts shouting before Sam can answer or protest his newest decision. _

Dean: "CAS! CAS! DAMN IT CAS WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

_Suddenly Castiel appears outside the side door and walks into the kitchen._

Castiel: "Dean what is it I'm tired ok?"

Dean wants to slap the angel for that statement, Dean can't remember the last time he's had a really good night sleep, but since he knows angels don't need sleep he can't believe Castiel is talking about being tired, what does he know about tired? Dean thinks to himself. Dean decides to ignore his frustration because he needs Castiel's help.

Dean: "Take Sam to Timbuktu, take Sam into the Bermuda Triangle, I don't know just take him anywhere you can to keep him away from Lucifer and that bitch in the next room."

Castiel: "You know I told you that won't do any good. Lucifer will find him, there is no place to run if you want to save Sam, and this world you need to kill that girl!"

_Dean takes out his gun again ready to do just that, but Sam stands in front of the door and holds his hands out in front of him to block Dean._

Sam: Wait!"

_Dean rolls his eyes knowing another protest is coming and now he's about ready too shoot Sam instead for daring to stop him now. _

Sam: "I said I do it didn't I, so give me the damn gun!"

Dean is surprised, he can't believe his brother is really willing to go through with it now. I assumed he would want to take this opportunity to back out and let me handle it. I don't know if I should be proud or worried that he is willing to kill her now, but okay if he's willing to do it then lets get this over with quickly.

_Dean nervously hands Sam the gun._

Castiel: "You kill her and this will all be over and we can focus on just Lucifer again."

Sam scoff internally he knows that Lucifer is just the icing on the cake, there's till the horsemen, Crowley, Meg and a whole butt load of evil son's of bitches out there that need to be destroyed, this girl is just a part of it, but she certainly isn't the only problem we have.

_Sam rolls his shoulders back and prepares to go into the next room and do what is necessary. Sam walks into the living room_

_Castiel and Dean follow him._

Bobby and Jesse stare at Sam in shock as he holds up the gun and points it at Satan's Mistress's chest. Satan's Mistress doesn't try to run. She doesn't even look afraid, a few tears fall from her eyes, but she appears ready for this. She closes her eyes and mouths these last words to him in Latin.

Satan's Mistress ""Te Diligo!"

_Sam can't bear to look at her anymore, so he fires the shot directly at her the bullet hits her chest. The blood flows out as the bullet impales her body, she slumps over in the chair and her head hits the desk. Satan's Mistress is dead! _

_Sam opens his eyes and stares at her_.

_Castiel smiles proudly glad that Sam has chosen the right thing as far as he is concerned. _

_Missouri is angry knowing this means more clean up in her house. _

_Bobby looks very worried, and stares up at Sam already wondering what this will do to him. _

_Jesse doesn't know what to think he's still confused by all that's happened_ _and a bit frightened._

_Dean isn't even ready to process anymore emotions over her death; he's already in clean up mode. He immediately walks over and grabs her body wraps the mistress in Missouri's rug since it's ruined by the blood anyway and carries her outside into the backyard to bury her body. _

Dean: "Grab the other body in the kitchen Sam. We've got work to do."

Sam blinks his eyes. He is surprised by how easy and painless it was to kill her, which makes him feel even worse. How can killing people be so normal for me? I am a murderer. I should want to cry, want to scream or kill myself for this, but I just I just feel empty. Its like my heart has been destroy so many times there's not enough pieces left to put it back together, blowing her away was like shooting one of those cans off a stump like we use to do when we were kids for target practice. What the hell is the matter with me? I am such a fucking freak. If I burn in hell for this it still won't change it, this is who I am now. I've sealed my fate. _Sam looks down at the gun in his hands he feels the cold steel warm to his touch as his body heat radiates into it._ Something is happening to me I can feel it. I am changing again, but what will it be now I can only imagine. I am never going to be able to go back I know that for sure.

_Sam's eyes appear gray_

Missouri can hear all the thoughts in Sam's head and it feels her with sadness to sense such despair and loneliness within Sam. Missouri wants to say something to him about it, but knows its not the right time. It's too soon.

_Sam goes to the kitchen and grabs the body Jesse killed._

_Jesse comes into help, but is suddenly afraid of what he's done realizing the demon is gone and the person it was possessing is now the one dead._

Jesse: "Maybe I can bring him back? If I."

_Castiel overhears him and immediately says_

Castiel: "No! You can't! You may have the power to resurrect people, but that doesn't mean you should his soul is at peace now. I can promise you his suffering has ended. Don't bring him back let him be."

_Jesse nods sadly_; he assumes Castiel must be right about this sort of thing though he still doesn't trust the angel totally after all he did try to kill me Jesse thinks to himself.

_Sam takes the body and goes outside. Dean is already digging a grave for the mistress's body. Dean whistles as he works which Sam finds totally disturbing. _

Sam: "Dean stop it Please!"

Dean: "Come on we've got to get these bodies in the ground by sun up, otherwise the neighbors might wake up and see us or smell the blood"

Sam: "No, I mean stop being so damn happy about this! I just killed an innocent girl in there; Jesse just killed this man here. We shouldn't be happy about this!"

Dean: "Look, Sam this is what we do! I'm not going to cry every time blood is spilled okay. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last time, so grab a shovel, stop bellyaching and help me."

Sam can not believe this how can his brother be so careless? This thought he finds more disturbing then his own emptiness inside, can his brother really not care about the lives of innocent people anymore, have we both become so jaded that it doesn't matter? I know that the Harvelle's deaths have caused Dean a lot of inner pain, but that is no reason to close himself off totally from caring about anyone. I tried that after Jessica died and it didn't work, it never does the pain is still there it doesn't go away it just gets worst. I am not going to be able to stand this much longer.

_Missouri can still hear their thoughts even from inside the house and its given her a headache, so she goes back upstairs to clean her room up and lie down for bed. _

_Bobby puts his legs up on the couch with his hands and lies down on it he too is ready to sleep he's so tired and this day has been like a nightmare already he wants it to end so at least he can start over with a different nightmare tomorrow. _

_A few hours past, Sam and Dean finish burying the bodies. _

_Sam goes inside the house to wash up._

_Dean grabs the supplies to put back in his car._

_Castiel goes over to the car to talk to him._

Castiel: "Dean I want to apologize for walking out on you guys like that earlier it was careless of me."

_Dean puts the shovels in the trunk and slams it down. _

Dean: "Yeah what was that all about?"

_Castiel looks down sadly and sighs whispering the words as if not wanting to even speak them._

Castiel: "I was tortured by Lucifer."

_Dean stares at Castiel both worried for him and angry. _

Dean: "Cas, are you ok?"

Castiel: "No. I don't really think so. I've betrayed my father, I've betrayer you too."

_Castiel leans against the car looking ready to cry. _

_Dean is confused by his words. _

Dean: "You haven't betrayed me, you protect us, you even came back to help us!"

Castiel: "Yes, but that was just to distract myself, I can't take this feeling inside me Dean."

Dean: "What feeling?"

Castiel looks at Dean. A part of him wants so badly to admit what happened with Lucifer, with Meg, what they did to him, what he did to her, the lust in his heart, the tainting of his pure soul, how it makes him feel so much pain inside, but he can't bring himself to tell him. I can't tell Dean the truth it's just too painful and disturbing. If I tell him what I've done with that demon he will never forgive me. He hasn't even forgiven Sam for screwing Ruby and he's his only brother. I've lost enough brothers. No, I can't tell him.

_Castiel looks up at Dean sternly._

Castiel: "I just feel so tired."

Dean: "Well you were tortured so."

_Castiel interrupts. _

Castiel: "No, I am tired of you Dean, of Sam, of this whole mission. I should help you and I will find God eventually I have too, but know this Dean when this is over when Lucifer is finally destroyed I am leaving! I have no place here with you, with humans. I'm an angel; angels serve God, not man. I will not be your servant Dean. I am not here for you. I will not stay here for you. You have Sam. You have Bobby. I want to belong to God so take care of them look out for your family, but don't think that I will be around forever because I won't be. I don't want to stay here and I'm tired of it!"

Dean is shocked and slightly hurt by the angels brush off, what did I do to him that is making him act like such a douche to me right now. Whatever I don't care, today has been like hell and I know hell. It's been one shit storm after another. He's tired fine. I need a drink so the hell with him.

_Dean doesn't even respond to Castiel he locks his car up then walks inside the house not even giving Castiel the satisfaction of a look back._ If that angel wants to leave he can go. I just hope more angels leave with him. They all get on my damn nerves!

Castiel knows he's upset Dean, knows he's widen the gap between them and it hurts him a bit, but it's a necessary evil Castiel thinks to himself. I don't want to hurt him, I wish I could make him understand, but I can't be here for much longer. I'm becoming a liability, Sam may have killed Lilith, Dean may have broken that first seal, but what I've done is worst. An angel and a demon don't belong together just like angels don't belong with humans either. I've started this mess, and now that Sam's kill the girl soon it will be over, soon Lucifer will come for him to take his revenge and that will be the time God will strike Lucifer down assuming I can find him first. I'll give Sam and Dean credit for cleaning up their mess, but what I've done; my part in this is too great. I can't tell them what I've done, what I still want to do and I can't stay here much longer. Oh Meg where are, I want you so bad. Oh God help me!

Castiel sighs sadly he feels the lust burning within him ready to consume him ready to make him do despicable acts with his arch enemy just for the fleeting pleasure of it, a pleasure that Cas know desires and the desire only grows within him threatening his mission with the Winchesters.

_Castiel takes one last look at Satan's Mistress Grave. _

_Castiel disappears. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scene: The Woods outside a Vampire's Nest.

_Castiel walks through the forest he approaches a shack in the woods with loud rock n roll music playing inside vampires our dancing and drinking humans._

_One of the leaders of this group of vampires Marc kisses his vampire girlfriend Chelsea on the neck; she laughs and squeals in his arms. _

_The humans chained together all three in the corner weep and groan in pain._

_Castiel stares through the window into this den of iniquity and is outraged. _

_Castiel is about to enter when suddenly the music stops playing._

_Marc pulls his fangs away from Chelsea's neck and looks up to see who stopped their music._

_A female vampire walks into the shack. She looks extremely pissed off at them. _

Tara: "What do you fools think you are doing!?"

_Chelsea rolls her dark chocolate eyes and mocks her. _

Chelsea: What do you think you are doing?"

_Tara shows her fangs angrily at her and her blue eyes change to a dark navy. _

Tara: "Don't test me child!"

_Chelsea impatiently groans. _

Chelsea: "I am over a hundred year's old Tara."

Tara: "You are a baby, I've been around a lot longer than you and I will not take this kind of disobedience in my herd."

_Marc groans also very annoyed with her. _

Marc: "You make us sound like cattle sister!"

Lenore: "Sorry, I don't mean to insult the cows, they are a lot smarter than you brother"

Castiel walks into the shack ready to interrupt this squabbling. Loud sounds of lightening crash around him as he enters further terrifying the humans huddled in the corner.

_Marc stands in front of his sister and girlfriend ready to protect them both from this intruder. Marc shows his fangs and grabs a sharp axe off the floor. Marc holds it up ready to strike Castiel down with it_.

Marc: "Who the fuck are you? What are you?"

Castiel: "I'm an angel of the Lord, let these people go!"

_Tara looks surprising happy to see him. _

_Chelsea looks afraid. _

_Marc looks irritated and pissed off. _

Marc: "We don't take orders from angels!"

_Castiel looks around the room as if he's scanning the place almost admiring_ it.

Castiel: "I've been here before."

Tara: "I know you. You are Castiel right?"

_Castiel looks at the vampire surprised she is aware of him._

Castiel: "Usually vampires are ignorant of the presence of angels, how have you become aware of me?"

Tara: "Well word gets around, now that Lucifer has come out to play."

_Chelsea goes over to a human girl in the corner and holds a knife to the poor girl's throat. The girl squeals in fear and cries. _

Chelsea: Leave us be or I will slit her throat Castiel!

_Castiel stands firm and is prepared to easily destroy these vampires.. _

Tara: "Wait don't! Please she's just a child."

_Castiel has no sympathy for the vampire. He levitates the axe from Marc's hands out of his grasp and straight towards Chelsea's throat, he slices her head off with one sharp cut without even moving from his spot in the center of the room._

_Marc wails and falls to his knees when he sees Chelsea's head roll off her body towards him._

_Tara sighs sadly, she was hoping to spare her, but knew Chelsea was a fool and never really liked her much or thought she was good enough for her brother. . _

_Marc grabs the ax and lunges at Castiel, he freezes the vampire midair and Marc is unable to move or touch his feet to the ground as he is suspended in his lunge, he can also no longer speak either._

Castiel: "You vampires shouldn't be here, let these people go now!"

_Tara immediately releases the hostages breaking the chains off them with a metal mallet. The two girls and the guy with them all go running out of the cabin in absolute fear. _

_Then Castiel hears a bloodcurdling scream he flies outside to see what's happened leaving the vampires in the shack. _.

_Meg is there in the woods and she has just brutally slaughtered one of the vampires prey as they were escaping. Meg smiles as she wipes the blood from her hands on her jacket and wipes the sweat from her brow leaving a small streak of blood on her face. _

_Castiel feels his entire body shiver at the sight of her, he hasn't seen her in a while and was hoping to never see her again, but he knew he would and a sick lustful part of him hoped it be tonight_

Castiel: "Meg you bitch, leave them alone."

_Meg looks up at him angrily then smirks knowing he won't kill her. _

Meg: "You like given orders don't you?"

_Castiel stands up straighter like a commander in charge. _

Castiel: "I won't' ask again!"

_Meg backs off a bit. _

_Castiel nods at the other two scared victims crying on the sidelines and they take that to mean they can run, so they do and they don't look back this time. _

_Tara finally arrives at the scene and sees Meg and the dead body. _

Tara: "You like to kill I see."

_Meg smirks _

Meg: "Well ya know that's what I live for."

_Meg laughs finding herself far more amusing than she really is. _

Castiel: "This is Meg, she is a"

_Tara interrupts him, because she already is aware of what Meg is._

Tara: "A Demon! Yes, I know all about demons, they like to use our kind for their sick games."

Meg: "Well you vampires make such wonderful slaves its hard to resist."

_Tara feels her fangs coming out, she wants to bite Meg, but knows it will not be worth the risk and she wants to go back and check on Marc. _

Castiel: "Demons and vampires what a horrible place this is."

Meg: "Really, you didn't think so the last time we were here did you?"

Castiel grimaces at the reminder of their time spent in the shack together doing unspeakable, ungodly things to each other that no angel should even know of much less participate in with a demon. It was beyond forbidden it was sacrilege it was a sin against all that was holy and pure. Castiel knew this, but ever since his first taste of her, the one Lucifer had forced upon them both, Castiel hasn't been able to stop himself from coming back to these woods to this shack where they first fucked hoping longing for the day Meg would show up as well. Sometimes she didn't and when that happened it filled his soul with happiness, he hated her, he still hates her and the sight of her makes Castiel's true visage ache with rage, but it makes his vessel's body ache with lust, pure lust for her and only her.

Castiel: "It's worst then before."

_Meg haughtily laughs_

Meg: "Admit it you enjoyed yourself, you want more don't you?"

_Castiel doesn't respond he squirms inside feeling weak and hot at the same time._

_Meg comes closer towards Castiel and Tara._

Meg: "Why don't' you leave us alone vampire before I take your scalp off and feed it to my bitches in hell."

_Tara grimaces she badly wishes she could kill her, but knows her sister Lenore is waiting for her and Marc to return.. _

_Tara backs away slowly and leaves she goes back and finds Marc on the floor, she helps him up and they leave before anyone else shows up. _

I will find a way to kill that slut one day I swear Tara thinks to herself about Meg, she hates demons after what they've done to the vampire community and she hopes they all go extinct before her own kind does.

_Castiel stares at Meg his eyes corner in on her breasts again he wants to touch them already._

Meg: "My face is up here perv!"

_Castiel looks up into her eyes_

Castiel: "That body doesn't even belong to you."

Meg: "Please you're going to lecture me on body snatching, take a look at that hideous vessel you've got."

_Castiel stares at his arms and legs. He is confused by what is wrong with his vessel. _

Castiel: "It's hideous?"

_Meg scoffs_

Meg: "Well you could have done better. Why not take like Brad Pitt's body instead, he loves doing humanitarian work."

_Castiel stares at her still slightly confused. _

He never really thought about the looks of humans much especially not that of his own vessel or of Brad Pitt. I find all humans to be rather odd looking, but I've noticed certain types of humans are treated differently, based on all sorts of reasons, skin color, weight, and height, even the shapes of their noses or eyes. Castiel thought it all seemed rather silly, since as angels we never consider ourselves to be anything less than beautiful. As far as I'm concerned humans are all beautiful in their strange way I guess. God made them so they are beautiful he made each one different its good thing helps to tell them apart.

_Meg rolls here eyes. _

Castiel: "I didn't consider it."

Meg: "Of course you didn't."

_Meg comes closer and walks around Castiel eye him up and down licking her lips pretending she wants him. It makes Castiel want her more and yet feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. _

Castiel: "I don't care what you think the fact is you are evil and I should destroy you!"

Meg: "You should, but you won't. You just want to fuck me again instead."

_Castiel stares at her not wanting to give anything else away._

_Castiel starts to walk towards the shack._

_Meg follows him there with a smirk ready to see how far he will take this. _

Scene: Inside the shack

_Meg takes off her jacket. _

_Castiel stands in the corner next to the shackles that once chained the human victims._

Castiel: "Put these on demon!"

Meg: "Sorry I don't do bondage, well unless I'm the one in control."

Castiel: "Lucifer said you belong to me, so do as I say or I will tell him of your disobedience and you will be punished."

Meg: "You will tell him of my disobedience? You must be joking? I am not scared of you angel. I am not scared of anyone!"

_Castiel flies straight up to Meg right into her face. He grabs her head and holds it back tightly in his hands._

Castiel: "Listen! I am in no mood to play games with you! Now put the shackles on or I will do it for you!"

_Castiel pushes Meg over into the corner violently. _

_Meg hits her body against the wall hard and falls to the ground the girl inside goes unconscious and stays that way. Meg is a bit shocked by his cruelty, but for a demon that is actually more of a turn on. Meg slowly reaches for the shackles and puts them on, but since they are broken they don't close around her wrists. Castiel comes closer and touches the shackles burning them so they close which also burns the flesh on Meg's arms and wrists. She screams out in pain at him. _

Meg: "You are hurting her!"

_Castiel knows this. He knows there is still a human inside and he hates himself for it, but he's not about to give up on this lust just yet he wants this too much. Castiel kisses Meg to shut her up and he removes her shirt as fast as he can even tearing it off her body. _

Meg: "You do this with me again and you'll hate yourself forever."

Castiel: "I am an angel we believe in forgiveness."

_Castiel kisses her again and continues down on to her neck and chest area. This time she is wearing a bra and since he's never touched one he's intrigued by it. _

Meg: "This body's for sale you know you can have it, just pay me for it."

_Castiel looks at her in horror at the thought of prostitution_. _He backs away a little._

Castiel: "That is a sin!"

Meg: "You are already sinning big fellow, its called fornication and lust. You might as well keep your track record going."

Castiel hates the idea of this, but can't help wondering what she would expect him to pay her not that he plans to give her anything, but perhaps his vessel's cock in her mouth again.

Castiel: "What do you want Meg?"

Meg smiles: "The girl. The one Sam killed. Bring her back for me! Let me have her vessel to play with to control"

_Castiel looks shocked by her response_.

Castiel: "I can't and I won't!"

Meg: "You can't resurrect people anymore?"

_Castiel stares at her angrily._

_Meg coyly smiles. _

Meg: "Good that's all I need to know."

_Lucifer appears inside the shack behind them_

_Castiel stands up to face the devil. _

Castiel: "What is this Lucifer? What have you done to me?"

_Lucifer smiles._

Meg: "He told me, he told me that he can't resurrect her."

Lucifer: "Yes, I heard him. Castiel you are almost totally impotent aren't you? You're cut of from heaven and your powers are getting weaker, worst off now you are lusting for human flesh soon you will fall."

Castiel: "Never! I will not fall!"

Lucifer: "You don't have too if you join me?"

_Castiel just stares ready to attack this beast. _

_Lucifer rolls his eyes._

Lucifer: "Okay fine, don't worry about it I'll get the girl back myself, you just concentrate on Sam Winchester will ya."

Castiel: "Stay away from him!"

Lucifer: "Or what?"

_Castiel looks down at Meg_

Castiel: "I can't kill you yet, but I can kill Sam. If I do you won't be able to resurrect him, angels can't resurrect humans killed by other angels."

_Lucifer frowns knowing that rule is in fact part of God's order. _

_Lucifer still refuses to give in though. _

Lucifer: "You won't kill Sam, you wouldn't take his life. That would make you a monster like me. Is that what you want?"

_Castiel smiles knowing he's got Lucifer questioning things finally. _

Castiel: "You tell me Satan!"

_Lucifer backs away and throws up his hands in false defeat._

Lucifer: "Okay. Okay, you've got me! You would kill Sam if you thought it save all these other pathetic spineless humans here on this planet, but you won't be able to if I kill Dean first."

_Castiel stares surprised and worried by that statement_.

Castiel: "That doesn't make any sense! I can kill whoever I want including Dean."

_Lucifer laughs._

Lucifer: "You kill Dean? Please you practically worship the guy. No. you don't really want to kill them, you just don't want me too. You will say anything to get me to leave, well I will leave and I will even let you fuck this demon here. But, I will not let you take Sam Winchester from me Castiel. You are my brother, but Sam Winchester is mine. Dean doesn't belong to you either; he doesn't even like you that much. He's just using you to save his brother and his human friends, you kill Sam, You'll lose Dean forever because not only will he stop at nothing to destroy you for killing his brother I'll help him.

Castiel: "Why do you want Sam! You can choose any vessel. You can destroy this world why use him?"

_Lucifer shrugs_

Lucifer: "Why not?"

_Lucifer laughs. _

_Meg laughs_

_Castiel kicks her in the stomach._

Lucifer: "You act as though these humans have value? They don't! They are pathetic."

Castiel: "What about your mistress was she pathetic too?"

_Lucifer frowns because those words anger his heart and that bothers him. It also bothers him that she is dead, but he won't admit that._

Lucifer: "She is not as pathetic as most of them, but she is still human, still pretty much worthless the only use I have for her is for her to carry Sam's child."

_Castiel rolls his eyes_

Castiel: "Well she's dead and she will not carry his child now."

Lucifer: "I can bring her back!"

Castiel: "You can, but Sam will just kill her again dumbass!"

Lucifer: "You underestimate me Castiel!"

Castiel: "Well you underestimate me Lucifer!"

Meg: "I'm bored, are we going have sex or not? Otherwise let me out of these chains."

_Lucifer is reminded of Castiel and Meg's previous encounter and smiles_

Lucifer: "Oh yes, how was it did you enjoy yourselves the last time."

Castiel and Meg both say at the same time: "No!!"

_Lucifer laughs_

Lucifer: "Oh you two loved it! I can smell it on ya, you want nothing more than to do it right this second and come over and over just like the last time. Well don't stop on my account."

_Lucifer goes over to a chair and sits down. _

_Lucifer crosses his legs and stares at them ready to watch them get it on. _

_Castiel is horrified by thought of him watching them. _

Castiel: "I'm leaving!"

Meg: "Good!"

_Castiel disappears. _

Lucifer: "Oh he'll be back! He wants you so bad its killing him inside not to be with you now."

Meg: "Why don't you give me a try instead?"

_Lucifer wrinkles his face at the thought of screwing a demon_.

Lucifer: "Sorry, sweetheart but I don't swing that way."

Meg: "Well which way do you swing?"

_Lucifer stands up angered by her nerve to dare question him! _

Lucifer: "That is none of your business and I mean this the next time he wants to fuck you! Don't you dare resist him or let him get away again! You take him do you hear me! Take him and don't hold back! I want him so into you he can't escape! He will have to join me to keep from falling and becoming a human. As a human he's worthless just like the rest of them."

_Meg sorrowfully nods_

Meg: "Can you at least let me out of these chains please?"

_Lucifer walks over and grabs a chain he stares into her eyes and at her lips as though he might kiss her._

_Meg braces for it._

_Lucifer disappears leaving her there in chains_.

Scene: Winchester's hotel room in Dallas, Texas.

Sam: "Can't sleep?"

Dean: "No You?"

Sam: "No, I can't stop thinking about her."

_Dean rolls his eyes and sits up on his elbows in bed. He's shirtless wearing only hunter green boxer briefs under the sheet. Sam is wearing a white shirt and gray boxer shorts_.

Dean: "Will you stop it! You didn't do anything wrong Sam! Killing that girl was necessary and you know it!"

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "When is killing not necessary Dean? When does it stop?"

Dean: "When the apocalypse ends."

_Sam rolls over turning his back to Dean he's tired of arguing and he's tired in general he just wishes he could sleep, but the thoughts of her and her last words echo in his head. _

_Dean lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling, he doesn't close his eyes because then all he's sees is demons from hell and sounds of people screaming_.

Dean hates making Sam feel bad, but he can't change what we are Dean thinks to himself. I know who I am and I know who I'm not. He's got to stop blaming himself for everything, that's my job! It's my fault he's so screwed up. I should have raised him better! Dad was busy protecting people all I had to do was look out for Sammy and I screw his life up! Now he's a mess and I'm a mess and neither of us can freaking sleep or getting any peace it's a damn shame!

_Someone knocks at their door._

_Sam sits up in bed and grabs a knife._

_Dean grabs his pistol._

_Neither speak they just use code signals to each other as Sam quietly goes to the door prepared to kill whoever or whatever is out there if necessary._

_Sam opens the door its Satan's Mistress. Sam feels faint. He turns to look back at Dean, and Dean is gone! Sam starts to panic! Satan's Mistress still has a wound in her chest from the bullet where he shot her before. She sexily walks on into their hotel room._

_Sam stares at her and holds the knife out to keep her back a distance as he is terrified._

Sam: "How!? Why?!"

_Satan's Mistress laughs._

Satan Mistress: "Honestly Sam did you think you could get rid of me so easily, why I love you."

Sam: "Don't say that to me!"

Satan's Mistress: "Okay fine, that's a lie, I don't love you. I love Lucifer, but you are his vessel and so I need you and you need us."

_Sam can't take this, he feels ready to go into a fit! Sam starts to muster up what little power he has left inside though it hurts his head to do so. He's ready to try using his powers again; though he hasn't done so since he'd killed Lilith, but he plans to do whatever he has to in order to destroy her once and for all! _

Satan's Mistress: "You can't kill me Sam; I'm already dead silly, besides you are dreaming."

Sam: "What?"

Satan's Mistress: "Yeah, Lucifer sent me; he wants us to make a baby!"

_Sam backs away from her._

Satan's Mistress: "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

Sam: "This is impossible!"

Satan's Mistress: "No its fate Sam, destiny, you and I are meant for this, we are the new Adam and Eve. We can start a brand new world the two of us and Lucifer will be our Savior, our Holy Father."

I don't want to hear another word out of this crazy chick, Dean was right she's Nuts!

_Sam leaps forward plunging his knife into her, but though he feels it enter her body she doesn't flinch or fall from it!_

_She just laughs_

Satan's Mistress: "I told you this is just your dream, but here's the deal, you aren't going to wake up from it till you make love to me. So come on chop chop!"

_Sam stares at her horrified by the thought of being trapped in his own head with her._

Sam: "No!"

_Satan's Mistress takes the knife out of her body and drops it on the floor then she sits on his bed and begins to remove her clothes._

Sam: "Stop it!"

_Satan's Mistress doesn't listen to his plea; she takes off her shirt and unzips her jeans._

Sam: "Dean!! Dean!!?"

Satan's Mistress: "He can't hear you; I told you this is a dream. He's out there right now probably trying to figure out why you won't wake up! I'm sure he and Bobby are terrified about it too. You don't want to keep them waiting now do you?"

Sam: "Look here bitch! I don't care if I have to stay trapped in here, but I will not sleep with you or have a baby with you and if you try anything I will tie you up and torture you. I may not be able to kill you in here, but I will fuck you up if you mess with me!"

_She smirks happily _

Satan's Mistress: "You are a kinky son of a bitch aren't you? Well if you want you can tie me up, and fuck me too that's fine.

_Sam doesn't find her funny at all. He grabs his bag and looks for some rope, but the bag disappears from his hands. Confused he looks up at her_

_She rolls here eyes_

Satan's Mistress: "Dream!"

Sam: "Well if that's true I should be able to make you disappear by just dreaming you away!"

Satan's Mistress: "You'd think it would be that simple, but sorry you can't get rid of me I'm your dream woman Sam. I know you don't want to make love to me right now, but give in a chance I will make sure you enjoy it.

Sam: "No stay away from me!"

Satan's Mistress: "No, I've worked too damn long to get Lucifer to love me and I will not fail him! So fuck me you stupid son of a bitch!"

_Sam closes his eyes tight and prays to wake up. Sam opens his eyes back up and she is still there now totally naked and kneeling in front of him ready to remove his boxers._

_Sam backs away and kicks at her_. _Satan's Mistress grabs his leg and holds it causing him to fall._ _Sam is dazed a little by the fall and she takes the opportunity to climb on top of him! _

Sam: "Get off me you bitch!"

_Sam hits her, but somehow she is stronger in his dream than in real life. _

_Satan's Mistress acts like she enjoys it as she tries to ride him._

Sam can't believe this is happening to him this can't be real. Wake Up! Sam Wake up Sam Please! He says to himself.

_Sam finally feels a very sharp stinging pain in his side. _

_Satan's mistress screams out in pain as if she's the one that's been hurt too._

_Sam sees the blood pouring from his side as he tries to cover his wound, suddenly he's awake again and throbbing in intense pain._

17


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Chapter

Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's hotel room.

_Dean is hovered over him holding a knife in one hand and resting Sam's head in his lap._

Sam: "I. I. Ow!"

_Sam can't really speak yet he's still dizzy and in far too much pain to totally comprehend what is happening. _

Dean: "Sam! Sammy! You're alive, it's okay you're awake now!"

_Sam blinks his eyes and groans from pain_.

Sam: "I was dreaming she was here."

_Dean isn't listening to him; he is already up grabbing a bandage to cover Sam's bloody wound_.

Dean: "Sorry, Sammy I didn't want to, but Bobby said it was the only way I could get you to wake up! You were trapped in some kind of dark coma."

_Sam repeats himself still in a painful daze._

Sam: "I was dreaming she was here".

Dean: "Who was where?"

_Dean applies pressure to Sam's wound carefully and holds the bandage in place as he tapes it._

_Sam blinks his eyes from the pain as he tries to sit up to talk to Dean about his dream._

Sam: "The mistress in my dream she was trying to rape me."

_Dean stares down at his little brother in confusion and horror at thought of it._

Dean: "Rape you!? What!?"

Sam: "She's not dead Dean, the mistress she's not dead at least not totally, she's alive in my head somehow Lucifer is still using her to get to me."

_Dean is pissed off now._

Dean: "Fuck Me!"

_Sam stares at Dean surprised by his reaction and words. _

_Dean rolls his eyes not meaning it how it sounds. _

Dean thinks to himself, this bitch just won't leave my brother alone; I can't believe this crap! Oh she's got to die. I had to stab Sam because of this sick bitch, now I find out she tried to rape him in his sleep; she's insane I am going to kill her myself!

_Dean helps Sam up and back into his bed and puts a blanket over him. _

_Sam squirms and groans from the pain at his side. _

Sam thinks to himself, this is exactly like my brother to cause a pain in my side just to keep some crazy bitch from raping me in my sleep; my life is so messed up and weird it's not even funny!

_Dean sits beside Sam in bed still checking out his wound to make sure the blood isn't seeping out of the bandage_.

Dean: "How can Satan's mistress be alive in your head? You shot her!"

Sam: "I don't know Dean, I just know if I fall asleep, she'll come back and try again I'm sure of it. "

Dean: "Just stay here Sam, don't try and move yet and don't fall asleep."

_Dean stands up and goes over to his back and grabs their dad's journal._

_Dean leafs through the pages and finds the page that says how to make the dream root potion they had used once before._

Dean: "I'm going in there."

Sam: "Going where?"

Dean: "Into your head Sam."

Sam: "What! In my head?"

Dean: "Yes! You killed her out here, but it wasn't enough; I'm going to kill her in there so she's gone forever!"

_Sam frowns and looks worried. _

Sam: "I don't know about that Dean, it could be dangerous what if you get stuck in my head somehow."

Dean: "Sam! Don't worry, that won't happen, I'm going to call Bobby first make sure he is here to watch over both of us while we're out. I'll even bring Jesse with me so we can escape your mind if necessary."

Sam: "I don't want him expose to this Dean, he's just a kid."

Dean: "No, he's the Antichrist Super Star! If I can't kill her, he sure as hell can! And while I'm at it, are there any other weird crazy monsters or strange sick twisted evil clowns up inside your head that we should worry about?"

_Sam rolls his eyes at that._

Of course my brother thinks my head is full of monsters way to add insult to injury

Sam: "I don't want you in my head Dean! You might cause me brain damage."

_Dean realizes Sam's afraid, angry and hurt, so he tries to be nice about this._

_Dean walks back over to Sam's bed and sits on the edge of it._

Dean: "Sammy, listen I'm sorry I stabbed you okay, but you know I'd never intentionally try and hurt you."

_Sam stares back as if he's not really sure about that._

_Dean rolls his eyes a bit hurt that Sam isn't sure. _

Dean: "Look it's my job to protect you. Now I know in the past I haven't always done the best job at that, hell I admit I half expect to get in there and see some sick demonic version of myself in your head tormenting you and I'll have to shoot myself again, but I'll do it for you Sam I won't let her get to you. I won't let Lucifer have you! I'm going in there whether you want me to or not! I know you're scared, but Bobby will be watching over us. I will kill her and Lucifer no matter what it takes, so please Sam just relax and let me do my job.

_Sam stares into Dean's eyes he's not mad at Dean, he's just worried they both will end up trapped in his head, but he knows there is no other choice. _

Sam: "Okay fine Dean, but if we do this, and we kill her again this time it better work otherwise I'm just going to fuck her, have a baby with her and tell her to name him after you!"

_Dean stares at Sam in shock and horror over his statement._

Sam: "I'm kidding dude!"

Sam laughs inside, he just needed to break the tension and anxiety he's feeling and get back at Dean for saying he might have evil clowns in his head. I can't believe this, Dean going inside my head, this is so much worst then clown nightmares, and who knows what I'll dream about. I remember when I went into his head it wasn't exactly what I expected Dean's dreams would be like. I always thought he dreamed of bar wrenches, boob shaped pies and driving cross country in the Impala with Pamela Anderson, Robert Plant and Chevy Chase, but he actually dreams about Lisa and Ben, just having a family its kind of impressive.

Dean thinks to himself I hope this works! Oh please God let this work; I can't take much more of this! I need sleep too for crying out loud! This bitch wants Sammy's baby; I'm going to make sure she'll never have children! I just hope Sam's not dreaming of doing her on an airplane or some shit! That's all I need now, my nerves are already shot to hell so this better work.

_Dean calls Bobby and explains the situation and that Sam is okay and awake for now._

_Dean then calls Missouri and tells Jesse to come immediately. He tells Jess to stop by Bobby's place to bring him too. Dean proceeds to head out to the car and go get the things he will need for the dreamroot potion. _

Scene: In the Impala on a back highway road.

_Dean listens to Metallica_

_Castiel appears in the car beside him_

_Dean gasps a bit shocked when he turns and see's he's back._

Dean: "Don't do that Dude! It freaks me out when you pop in like that."

Castiel: "Dean, I need to talk to you."

_Dean pulls over onto the side of the highway._

_Dean parks the car. _

Dean: What is it Cas? I'm busy right now that crazy mistress of Lucifer's is trying to screw Sam in his dreams, she's still alive dude. How the hell is that possible? How could she get in his head like that?"

Castiel: "Lucifer works in mysterious ways Dean; he's more powerful than any angel I've ever met. I don't think we'll be able to defeat him unless we make contact with God and Michael."

_Dean hates that idea of ever meeting Michael so he groans at Castiel's statement_

Dean: "Well I'm going into Sammy's head to stop her and if Lucifer's in there I want to know how to kill the son of a bitch so there's no surprises."

Castiel: "I'm working on that. There might be a sword hidden in the Himalayas we can use, but it's not easy to get to. It would take me a few days."

Dean: "Damn it! We don't have a few days, Sam has to sleep, so do I."

Castiel: Well I'll come with you; we can face Lucifer and his mistress together."

Dean: "No, Sam will kill me if I let you in his head, he doesn't even want me to be there or for me to bring Jesse in there."

Castiel: "I can understand that his mind is very fragile."

Dean: "Yeah, well lets not break it okay, what I need you to do is look out for Bobby, he's going to watch over us and wake us up if it looks like something going wrong, but just in case someone tries to come in on Bobby like they did on Pamela, I want you there looking out for him."

_Castiel nods and is about to disappear when Dean grabs Castiel's arm_

_Castiel stares at him_

Dean: "Wait, didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell me?"

_Castiel looks afraid of all sudden remembering what it is he wants to say _

Castiel: "When Lucifer tortured me, he let Meg torture me too."

_Dean lets go of Castiel's coat. Dean looks worried and frowns. _

Dean: "Yeah well that figures she's evil bitch too, she's definitely on my bucket list."

Castiel: "She did something to me, something awful."

Dean: "Attack you with hellhounds?"

Castiel: "No, much worse."

_Dean grimaces at the thought, what is worse than hellhounds._

_Castiel awkwardly and sadly sighs._

Castiel: "She gave me pleasure."

Dean: "She did what?"

_Castiel doesn't speak he just looks down at his lap. _

_Dean looks down to and realizes what he means._

Dean: "That bitch!"

_Castiel nods. _

Dean: "Don't worry, we'll get her, after I kill Satan's mistress, I'm going after Meg next."

Castiel: "Well that's the problem I sort of need her now."

_Dean looks at Castiel very confused by what he means_

Castiel: "Angels aren't supposed to have sex like humans, especially not with demons."

Dean: "She stole your virginity you can't let her get away with that!"

Castiel: "Well yes and no, she made me want her, so I gave it to her I enjoyed it actually."

_Dean looks horrified. Dean turns away and stares out at the highway in shock then gets out of the car. Castiel teleports himself out of the car so they can continue their conversation. _

Dean: "So you had sex with Meg and you're telling me you actually enjoyed it?"

Castiel: "I'm afraid so. But, this doesn't mean I don't want to help you stop Lucifer. I am now more than ever convinced he must be destroyed. I didn't want to tell you this, but I didn't want you to hear this from her and I want you to know that I will not allow this lust to affect me anymore."

Dean: "Affect you? Dude, she's a demon, she's probably already infected you!"

Castiel: "I'll resisted her. I came back into the woods where we first consummated. I wanted her then, but Lucifer showed up and I realized I couldn't go through with it again, so I left."

Dean: "First. Sam fucks Ruby, now you are screwing Meg. This is unbelievable, how the hell could you do that Castiel? You're a freaking angel for god sakes what is wrong with you?!"

Castiel: "Well it may be forbidden for angels and demons to consummate, but it is just as forbidden for angels and humans to consummate as well."

Dean: "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Castiel: "It means we've all made mistakes Dean, because of you I had to send Anna away. She's a threat to all of us now just like Ruby was and Meg still is, but I will not allow myself to fall."

Dean thinks to himself I can't deal with this right now this is too much.

Dean: "Just meet us at my hotel in two hours and watch out for Bobby."

_Dean gets back in the car quickly and slams the door._

_Castiel looks sad and worried._

_He leans down to look into the window of the Impala at Dean._

Castiel: "Dean I am sorry about all this it won't happen again."

_Dean looks at him still angry and as though he doesn't believe that. Dean turns on the car and drives off. _

Scene: Inside Lucifer's mind.

_Satan Mistress cries on her knees on the floor. _

_Lucifer walks over and pulls her up to her feet._

Lucifer: "Don't cry, just try again."

_Satan's mistress nods. _

_Lucifer brushes a strand of her hair out of her eyes. _

Lucifer: "You are so disgusting it's almost beautiful."

_Satan's mistress smiles and tries to hug him, but he pulls away from her. _

Lucifer: "No, we can't, just go be with Sam, make him take you."

_She longingly stares into his eyes._

Satan's Mistress: "As you wish."

_Lucifer smiles he can't help it being around her makes him feel strange he looks at her lips for one fleeting moment then looks away and turns to go._

Lucifer: "Just do what is required and come back to me."

_Satan Mistress smiles with confidence ready to try again. She disappears. _

_Lucifer wakes up from his dream his power allows him to contact anyone through their sleep even the dead. _

Lucifer thinks to himself, we are connected she will always live inside of me, she belongs to me not him! I don't want her, but I will use her.

Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's hotel room

Bobby: "You ready for this Sam?"

Sam: "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Jesse: "What do I have to do?"

Sam: "Just stay close to Dean, listen to his instructions and stay alert, don't be afraid okay, if things get really bad or weird in there just get out even if you have to leave us in my head just take care of yourself and get out okay."

_Jesse nods_

Sam: "Good."

_Dean comes in with the things he got for the ritual. Everyone watches him as he comes inside and starts preparing the dreamroot. Bobby reads through one of his books carefully wanting to make sure he can bring them out of there when necessary. Dean is still upset about what he's just learned from Castiel, but he doesn't bring it up, he just goes over and holds his hand out in front of Sam._

_Sam pulls out a few locks of his hair and hands it to Dean. _

_Dean puts the hairs in three glasses mixed with potion and twirls it around a bit_

Sam: "Dean, hold the knife in your hand as you sleep, maybe it will come along with you and you can use it to stab her." .

_Dean nods at Sam, then hands one of the glasses to Jesse and one to Sam. _

_Castiel reappears outside and walks into the room_.

Bobby: "You alright? You look ill angel."

_Castiel does feel sick, and very sad, but he tries to hide it and avoid looking at Dean. _

Castiel: "I'm fine. Is everything ready?"

Bobby: "Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

Jesse stares at the glass a little apprehensive to drink what's in it.

Dean: "Don't worry, it tastes awful, but it won't kill you."

Sam lies down again and covers up with his blanket preparing to go back to sleep. He drinks the dreamroot potion first.

Dean sits down on his bed and so does Jesse as they wait for Sam to fall asleep.

_Once Sam is sleeping, Dean and Jesse drink the dreamroot potion too. _

_Bobby and Castiel stare at them both worried of what will happen now._

Jesse: "I don't feel anything."

Dean: "I do!"

Scene: Inside the Dream world.

_Dean suddenly feels a woman covered up touching his legs. _

_Dean looks around he's no longer and everyone is gone. _

_The woman tries to kiss him. _

_Dean pulls away from her. The demon killing knife is still in his hand and he holds it out in front of him._

Dean: "Stay back!"

The woman shrouded in black speaks to him

The woman: "I'm not after Sam; I'm here for you right now."

Dean: "Who the hell are you?"

The woman: "I'm whatever you need me to be sugar, I'm your dream woman."

Dean: "This isn't my dream this is Sam's!"

_The woman laughs at him_

The woman: "Lucifer isn't dumb, he knew you tried to get into Sam's head, but he's blocking you out. This is your dream Dean"

_The woman's eyes turn from brown to black_.

Dean: Demon!

The woman: "Oh don't be afraid, you know me Dean?"

_The woman takes off the shroud covering her head so he can finally see her entire face. ._

Dean: "Casey?"

_Casey smirks_.

Dean: "But, why? You're dead."

Casey: "I'm not in your dreams. I am here to show you what its like to be with a demon. Lucifer will be pleased."

Dean: "Get away from me!"

Casey: "Oh don't pretend like you don't want this Dean, this is your dream not mine. Sam had Ruby, Castiel had Meg, you want me you don't like being left out in the cold do you Deano."

Dean: "Where's Sam?"

_Casey rolls her eyes irritated that he still doesn't get it.._

Casey: "Sam's not here dude, he's not coming either, he's probably in his own head fucking Satan's mistress as we speak."

Dean: "No! You're lying."

Casey: "I'm sorry Dean, I know you're afraid for your little brother, but I told you I told you Lucifer is real the first time we met."

Dean: "You're just another one of Satan's bitches aren't you?"

Casey: "No, right now I'm your bitch Dean. Lucifer can't get to me or you in here, your mind is protected from him. Yes, I was one of his followers when I was alive, but now I'm not, I'm just a dream, your dream, so you can have me in here all to yourself sugar."

Dean: "I don't want you so just stay back!"

_Casey blinks her black eyes. _

_Dean's clothes disappear._

_Dean stares at his naked body now very afraid_

Casey: "You can't ignore me in here Dean. I know you want me that is why you're dreaming about me."

Dean: "I will never fuck a demon!"

Casey: "Why not? What you think you're too good is that it?"

Dean: "That's right!" Now if you just show me the nearest exit I'll be going."

_Casey scoffs_

Casey: "Your pathetic you know that, you tortured souls in hells and you still think your better than us. Please you are more like a demon than Castiel or Sam and you know it. You're not better than us Dean, you are just like us."

Dean hates to think its true, but he can't help feeling like she's right. It sickens him to think of what he did in hell and what was done to him, they raped my soul down there. They try to totally destroy me, so I eventually turn into one of them, but I'm still here. I'm still alive. I will not let them takeover. No Way, I just need to find Jesse and get the hell out of here.

Dean yells: "Jesse! Jesse!"

_Casey waits a second to see if Jesse will come, but he doesn't appear._

_Casey smiles._

Casey: "See Dean, you don't really want him here if you did he'd show up, subconsciously you just want to be with me so you might as well deal with it."

Dean suddenly looks around and they are back in the basement, it looks just like the one they were trapped in once before. There's even a devil's trap on the floor and Casey is right in the middle of it, while Dean is on the outside of the trap.

Dean: "What's happening?"

Casey: "Repressed memories Dean, their part of your subconscious, see in here in your mind you've got me just where you want me. I'm trapped here and I can't step out only you can step in. Step in to the circle Dean and do me like you want to."

_Dean steps back away from the circle. Casey lies down in the middle of the circle. _

Casey: "I am thankful that you tried to protect me here Dean, you tried to stop Sam from killing me remember. You wanted me to live."

Dean: " I don't' know what I wanted then, but I definitely don't want this."

Casey: "You are sweet, I know you just want to be the big hero and save the world, but you can't. Not while your asleep, not while you're still afraid of embracing who you really are meant to be?

Dean: "And who the hell do you think I'm meant to be? A demon!"

_Casey shakes her head_

Casey: "No, you are meant to be the archangel Michael."

Dean: "No I sure as hell am not! My name is Dean James Winchester, and I'm not going to say yes, so you can fuck off."

Casey: "Okay, I will."

_Casey takes off her clothes and starts touching her breasts in front of Dean._

_Dean tries to ignore her and look for a doorway out, but he can't find one he's trapped in his own mind. _

Dean thinks to himself: Fuck Me!

Scene: Inside Sam's head.

Jesse: Sam!? Dean!? Where are you guys?

Sam: I'm over here!

_Jesse follows the sound of Sam's voice and finds Sam tied up to a wooden fence_.

Jesse: "Sam! Are you okay?"

_Jesse runs up to Sam. _

Sam: "Where's Dean? We need to find him quick didn't he come with you?"

Jesse: "No, I mean I thought he be here, I don't know where he is, I don't think he made it in."

_Sam feels himself start to freak out worried something very bad is happening to Dean from drinking that potion_.

Sam: "Maybe he didn't mix it right or something, I knew I should have asked Bobby to do it instead."

_Sam groans he can still feel the pain from his stab wound on his side._

_Jesse tries to untie Sam's ropes, but they won't budge_.

Jesse: "Ropes disappear!"

_However the ropes stay put and Jesse looks shocked for the first time his powers aren't working._

Satan's Mistress: "Oh Sam, you brought him here? That is sweet; I always knew you liked kids. You'll make a great daddy someday soon."

Jesse: "You stay away from my friend!"

_Sam tries to twist his wrists out from the ropes, but he can't get loose. _

Satan's Mistress: "Okay, look Sam, I don't want to hurt you really I just want your baby, I need to show Lucifer I'm not worthless, so he'll love me."

Sam: "You're insane! He doesn't' love you, he never will! "

Satan's mistress laughs.

Satan's mistress: "You have know idea who you're dealing with."

_Satan mistress suddenly reappears right up next to Sam, she sits on his lap. _

Sam: "Jesse Run! Run Jesse! Find Dean"

Jesse takes off running not sure where to go or how to escape, but he keeps running.

Satan's mistress: "Now, where were we?"

_Satan's mistress kisses Sam, and he tries to bite her lip hard to make her stop, he does bite her and her lip starts to bleed. Satan's mistress slaps Sam. _

Satan's mistress: "Don't' make me hurt you Sam! You don't want to kiss first, fine lets just get this over with I want you inside me Sam."

_Satan's Mistress starts to unzip Sam's jeans and pull them down. Sam squirms and tries to get free but still can't budge. _

Scene: Inside Dean's head.

_Dean is already getting an erection from watching Casey touch herself. _

_Casey moans loudly to entice him further._

Casey: "I want you inside me Dean."

Dean: "Forget it!"

Casey: "You can't resist me forever, only way you're getting out of here is if we do this. Come on please don't make me hurt you."

Dean: "Why should I? I do this then I really am no better than you. Sorry, I rather die and I'm just not in the mood so leave me alone."

_Casey stares at Dean's erection._

Casey: "That little head of yours seems to be in the mood tell him not to worry I won't bite."

_Casey laughs._

_Dean groans irritated and turns away so she can't see it. _

Casey: "Maybe it's really not me that you want maybe you want her."

_Dean turns and inside of the trap is Jo. _

Dean: "Jo?!"

_Casey has her hands wrapped tightly around Jo's neck ready to strangle her to death._

_Jo gasps, but can't talk or breathe_.

Dean: "Let her go!!"

_Dean walks over to the edge of the trap with the knife ready to stab Casey._

Casey: "You can't kill me Dean I'm already dead, so is she for that matter."

Dean: "Shut Up! I said let her go now!"

Casey: "You can't have her Dean, you never will, she's dead and it's all your fault."

Dean: "I will kill you bitch!"

Casey: "You mean like you killed Ruby, like you killed Meg. You kill us, but you still want us. Admit it Dean! You want me don't you?" Say it or I'll snap her neck."

Dean: "Fine I want you! Just let her go!"

_Casey smiles and Jo disappears _

_Dean looks around to see where she went to, but she's gone._

Casey: "She's just a figment of your imagination now Dean, so am I, you can't have her like you want, but you can have me."

_Dean feels himself ready to cry seeing Jo like that scared him more than ever and it angers him that he fell for Casey's stupid trick._

I just have to get out of here and find Sam before its too late.

Dean: "If I do this will it save Sam?"

Casey: "Maybe if you hurry?"

Dean: "I don't want this! I don't want to fuck a demon. I just want."

_Dean pauses._

Casey: "You just want to face your fear."

_Dean stares at her and doesn't respond._

Casey: "Well don't be afraid I told you I don't want to hurt you in here, and you can't really hurt me either. This is only a dream Dean, I'm not real. You can have sex with me all you want and wake up and be with Sam, be with your friends. I know it's scary, I know you wish Jo were still alive. You wish I was too, though you hate to admit it. I'm not your enemy, your enemy is fear. Fear of losing the people you love, fear of what will happen if Sam's child is born and if Castiel screws up and falls then dies. You saw the future, you know what will happen. Sam will be Lucifer, Castiel becomes human and fucks everything he sees and you will die too and lose everything because you're too afraid to give in to Michael and give in to me."

Dean: "I just don't want to be afraid anymore."

_Casey opens her arms up wide._

Casey: "Then don't be just come here."

Dean: "Okie Dokie"

_Dean finally crosses over the line into the devil's trap and stabs Casey over and over like he stabbed Ruby, but Casey just smiles as her body blinks and she falls down dead. _

Inside Sam and Dean's room.

_Bobby chants._

_Sam, Dean and Jesse finally wake up. Sam groans in pain. Dean blinks his eyes in fear_.

Dean: "What happened?"

Bobby: "I thought I was losing ya'll for a minute, Sam you were tossing and turning almost fell out the bed twice, Dean you kept mumbling gibberish in your sleep it was disturbing."

_Castiel stares at them also worried_

Castiel: "Are you alright Dean, what did you see in Sam's head?"

Dean: "I don't know."

Dean: "Sam, did she?

Sam: No, thank God! She was trying to, but Bobby you woke me up just in time, she did it again, she almost had me but you stopped her.

Bobby: "Well good."

_Bobby coughs a little embarrassed for them_

Bobby: "You boys uh might want to cover up a little."

_Sam and Dean look down and realize they both still have giant boners from their dreams._

_Jesse giggles at the sight of it._

_Sam covers up with the blanket, and Dean puts a pillow in his lap._

Sam: "Dude, where we you? We didn't see you in my head?"

Dean: "I think Lucifer was keeping me out. I was just dreaming in my own head."

_Castiel can tell Dean is hiding something._

Dean: "Jesse are you okay?"

Jesse: "Yeah, but I'm starving, can I go back to Missouri's now?"

_Sam nods at him and smiles._

Sam: "Yes, and thank you for trying to help us."

_Jesse smiles_

Jesse: "Sure, anytime."

Jesse: Pizza!

Suddenly a large pizza appears on the table in the room. Jesse grabs a slice for the road blinks his eyes then disappears happy his powers are working again.

Bobby: "So you boys want to tell me what happened?"

Sam and Dean both say at the same time: "No!!!"

_Bobby shakes his head a little he decides he doesn't really want to know. _

_Dean walks over to the table and grabs a piece of Pizza then gets back in bed to chow down. _

Bobby: "Well then here take this Sam".

_Bobby wheels over to Sam's bed and hands him a pill._

Sam: "What is it?"

Bobby: "While ya'll were out I talked to Missouri again, she told me to give this to you set it would help keep anyone from getting inside your head. So Castiel went and got it and brought it back, so it should keep Satan's bitch from getting back up in ya. Just take it boy."

_Sam shallows the pill immediately. _

Sam: Where she get it?

_Bobby shrugs_

Bobby: "I don't know, but as long as it works that's what matters. Okay so you boys look out for yourselves alright?"

_Sam and Dean nod. Bobby turns to look at Castiel_

Bobby: "Well what you staring at angel come on take me home, it's been hours watching these two idjiots sleep, and I'm beat."

Castiel: "Yes, alright, but let me just talk to Dean alone for a minute."

_Dean looks at Castiel. Dean stands up with confidence. _

Dean: Castiel, I'm not going to talk about this, we're good okay. I'm fine we're all good.

_Dean gives Castiel a secret look then goes to get another slice of Pizza. _

Castiel can tell Dean wants to just bury the hatchet and is no longer mad at him or at least doesn't want to discuss it any further, so Castiel touches Bobby's wheelchair and the two disappear to Bobby's house.

_Sam finally gets out of bed to grab one piece of pizza before bed._

Sam: "Dean, you really okay?"

Dean: "Of course not! I'm never really okay, but I'm alive and so are you that is what matters and that bitch is gone."

Sam: But, what if she tries to come after me again?

Dean: "Well Sam if she does next time just look that bitch in the eye no fear and say No means no."

_Dean smirks _

_Sam smiles and goes to take a shower finally so he can truly rest._

Sam: Hey Dean, one more thing her name is Casey.

_Dean stares at Sam in shock that he's mentioning that name._

Dean: "What? Casey?"

Sam: "Right before I woke up I was screaming for help, Satan's mistress finally whispered in my ear and told me her real name is Casey."

_Dean feels sick upon hearing this news, but tries to hide his shock from Sam._

Sam: "Well I guess it doesn't matter now does it as long as Missouri's pill works."

_Dean just nods. Sam goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Dean falls back on his bed_.

Dean finally realizes who Satan's Mistress really is! How can I have been so stupid, she must not have used the shampoo? She's been playing us all along. Well at least she's dead now. I almost made the worst mistake ever; oh thank God Bobby woke us up in time. I am so sick of these freaking nightmares.

Dean says to himself: "Fuck Me!"

Final Scene: Inside Lucifer's mind

Lucifer: "You failed! How could you fail me?"

_Satan's Mistress doesn't turn to look at him, she doesn't cry either._

_Lucifer is furious_

Lucifer: "I know Michael did this, he's the only one who could have found away to stop this. Michael and that woman with his blood, he thinks he can stop me. He's wrong! I will have Sam Winchester, baby or no baby! He will say yes to me!

_Satan's Mistress still doesn't move or turn around to look at him._

Lucifer: "Look at Me!"

Satan's Mistress: "No".

_Lucifer is shocked this is first time she has ever refused an order from him or said anything other than as you wish to him_

Lucifer: "What did you just say?"

Satan's Mistress: "No, you look at me! I did what you wanted. I got Dean to cross the line; he was going to fuck me in his sleep."

_Lucifer stares at her actually a bit confused_.

Satan's Mistress: "You're closer than ever to what you want. Dean will be even more vigilant about saying No to Michael now, he knows he crossed a line with me; he knows that I almost raped his brother too. He will never give in after this, and Sam will say yes to you. He will because he can't help himself, it's his destiny, pill or no pill. I had them both and I could have fucked them both too at the same time, but I don't want to. I left that pill at Missouri's house with instructions on what to do with it she doesn't know its from me. I knew she'd find it in time."

Lucifer: "Why?!"

Satan's Mistress: "Because I don't want the Winchester's I only want you. I've always only wanted you and now I have you all to myself."

_Satan's Mistress strips off her clothes ready to make love with her true soul-mate._

Lucifer: "So you are truly mine and you did this for me?"

_Satan's Mistress nods_

Satan's Mistress: "Now come over here and make love to me, draw me a bath and never ever disobey me."

Lucifer can't help himself he's ignored her for so long, her soul calls to him and he wants nothing more, but to consume every part of her to truly be with her.

_Lucifer walks up to her and looks into her new eyes. Lucifer kisses her hand and then says_

Lucifer: "As you wish."

Lucifer makes love to his mistress Casey for the first time and he's never the same afterwards, but he knows now that he will forever be hers.

The End

25


End file.
